Soul Eater v2
by ChibiIna-chan
Summary: Years have passed since the original kids defeated the Kishin. Now their kids have taken up the oath to hunt for the new Kishin that is in hiding. Lots of laughs, and adventures await these kids, as they have to earn a place for themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of Death City church, Jade smirked as she chuckled a little. "It is time to shine..." She muttered low hearing a crash next to her and a person landed on the ground. "And your here..." she turned towards him as one of her arms turned into a blade, black liquid dripped from the tip. "Your soul is mine..." she smirked which caused the person to charge at her and she returned the charge with her own, all while chuckling.

"JADE!" she shrieked out in terror being suddenly ripped from her daydreaming. She blinked seeing Death the kid glaring at her. He had succeeded his father's title about two years ago, and was the new death god of Death city, but she never referred to him as Lord Death, it was always 'uncle' which he didn't mind normally. "Were you even listening to me!"

"Nope!" She said bored before yawning and smiled at him. "Sorry I was caught up in my own little world..." She smirked the soul eater trade mark smirk.

Kid sighed and held the bridge his nose shaking his head. "I swear you take after your father too much." He turned around to face the mirror before writing down a number and an image of Spirit appeared. "Spirit please bring him to the meeting area..." And before he could go off about his granddaughter, he cut it off knowing it'd start once they were there.

"Bring who?" She blinked and rocked back and forth on her feet. "It's not nice to keep a secret from me, you know that right..." her red eyes darkened looking straight into his.

"You are not a normal kid that is for sure..." he laughed, "You are the daughter of the famous soul eater couple... Jade Evans..." He smirked seeing her forming fists now. "You really do take after your father more than Maka..." He walked up to her and pat her head.

"IM NOT A KID!" she wailed her arms around glaring up at him huffing in anger. "Don't treat me like a kid! I'm 15!"

He walked past her ignoring her now which made her have a dumbfound look on her face. She was about to turn around and yell again but suddenly the back of her collar was grabbed and she was being dragged. Lord Death was dragging her! "Now that I got your attention..." He began to talk as he walked down the hall. People starring at the scene in awe, normally Kid didn't make an appearance at school but for social parties. "I know you are capable of handling yourself in a fight. But by the request of nearly all my friends... I am forcing you take a partner... a scythe just like your father..."

There was a long silence as he dragged her down the hall, he blinked and stopped looking behind him in confusion as to why she had not said anything. His eyes went wide seeing steam flying off her head; she had had a mental break down. "Jade, stop that! This is for your own good; we were very specific in picking your partner." He shook her to snap her ouch out of it. Big mistake, once she was out of her break down she looked at him with wide eyes.

"!" the scream could be heard through Death City as she began to struggle to get away from him. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't need a partner! I'm a fucking weapon! I can handle my own!" she was now struggling harder than ever but he sighed and continued to walk down the hallway ignoring the stares they were getting. He could feel his OCD coming on, and closed his eyes to try to fight it this time.

As they got to a room, he opened the door walking in still dragging in seeing Spirit and the young man he had requested standing in the middle. "Spirit, really... what is your daughter and her husband teaching this girl..." he sighed and walked over to the two of them still not letting go of her knowing she'd take off in an instant.

Spirit blinked, "Where is jade?" He heard sniffling behind Lord Death and walked behind him seeing his granddaughter crying silently at this torture. He kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her head. "Awww, it will be alright sweety. This kid isn't that bad."

"Hey!" The young man yelled back at that response. "It's not like I wanted a partner anyway, I'm not into the whole miester controlling me thing anyway." He had his arms crossed over his chest and glared at Kid who just stood there with quivering eyebrows still fighting the battle with his OCD.

"Alright! It's agreed then, neither of us want this!" she tried to get up but Kid never let go of her collar. "Come on really? Didn't you hear the kid, he doesn't want a partner, so let me g-" she fell silent all of a sudden going flying across the room into a wall as kid screamed and fell to his knees slamming his fist on the ground. "Ugh..." she slide down into a heap of rubble with swirly eyes.

"No! I can't take it anymore! You are to asymmetrical!" He yelled at the kid and grabbed his shoulders. "Can't you be more symmetrical?"

The young man blinked and sweat dropped. "I'll... try..." He glanced over at Jade who had shaken off the wall hitting and was now standing up dusting herself off. "A scrawny girl like you could never handle a weapon like me..." he stuck his hands in his pockets smirking. Normally that would piss them off and leave him alone.

"I can easily overpower you..." she finished dusting herself off and looked up catching him square in the eyes. Her silver hair fell partly over her eyes. "And I know I am too much for you to handle... it wouldn't be long before you broke..." She smirked which made his eyes narrow.

"Oh yah, well I'd take you up on that bet you brat."

"I'm not a brat. You're an ass."

"Brat!"

"Ass!"

"BRAT!"

"ASS!" By this time they were locking foreheads growling. Until she quickly side stepped him and he fell face first into the ground. She stood were she was and held her stomach laughing so hard. "Hahahahaha! That's great!" she had tears rolling down her face. "Seriously you fell for that!"

He shot up glaring at her and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he grabbed her shoulders before he pushed here away into the wall snickering. Oh it was on, she charged at him and they began to fight in ball of dust.

Kid and spirit stood there watching the scene and both sweat dropped. "Sometimes I wonder about that girl. She really takes after her father..." Kid scratched his head and looked at Spirit. "By the way, are Maka and Soul back in town from their mission?"

"I believe so; Maka still won't talk to me..." Tears ran down his face as he shook his head. "She's still as cold as ever! And now even Jade is beginning to ignore me!" He sniffled but suddenly was hit in the face by a flying boot. He fell down on the ground knocked out cold, the boot print fresh and red on his face.

Kid stood there alone now and sighed loudly holding the bridge of his nose before clapping his hands getting their attention. Both stopped fighting, they both looked like they had been into a street fight, cloths ripped, bruises, cuts, you name it. Jade's fist was two inches from hitting his but had stopped when Lord Death had clapped. "Alright, I forgot to introduce your partner Jade. His name is Meji, and just like in your family he's a scythe weapon."

"And I told you I don't NEED a weapon. I am fine by myself." She glared at him.

Meji looked at her then to Lord Death. "Why did I get picked?"

"Because out of all the weapons I researched, you were the best suited for her special case..." he crossed his arms over his chest looking at him. "Now my decision is final, and just like your mother and father had to Jade... Meji is to live with you from this day forward."

"..." there was a silence once again from the both of them, but then their eyes went wide. "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" they yelled in union.

Jade walked down the street annoyed, Meji behind her. He didn't look to happy either, but it was an order from Lord Death so he had to obey. He blinked looking at her silver hair, "Jade Evan... your parents are the famous soul eater couple right? Both death scythes?" He smirked, "I'm surprised you don't live up to that name more often. You could live in a huge house..." he looked around. "And not in this kind of place."

She stopped walking, her hands forming fists. She had to stop herself from imaging herself cutting up her so called partner into little pieces. "Yes this is where I live, and I don't care about titles anyway. And my parents are never really home anyway, so it doesn't matter to me anymore than it does living with someone I don't care for... at least it will be better than that damn cat..." her eyebrow twitched thinking about Blair. "I'm a kill Blair next time I see her..." she smirked evilly which Meji couldn't see.

"Blair? With a name like that, she sounds like a total hottie..." He smirked, "Unlike my so called Miester..." It wasn't two seconds before he was on the ground with a huge welt on his face. He glared up at her. "What the hell?"

"Do NOT make fun of me! Every time you do I will not hesitate to hurt you bastard." her cold eyes looked down on him before she turned around and walked into the building.

He growled low jumping up and ran after her yelling insults at her now just for what she did out there.

Getting to her door, she glanced at him. "Will you shut up for a moment? Gez!" She sighed and turned back to the door before going to open it, but the door suddenly opened and there stood her father. She froze into solid stone as he looked at her, and it crumbled into dust when he glanced and glared at Meji. "So I see you're the moron Kid picked out..." He snorted to himself. "Uncool..."

"Moron?" Meji repeated as he moved in front of Soul. "I am not a moron, maybe you are and trying to cover it up by calling others one." He laughed a little, but got a grabbed by the front of the shirt.

Soul's red eyes narrowed dangerously before he threw him into the room and picked his frozen daughter up and carried her into the room setting her down on the couch. He glared at Meji before going to the kitchen. "You want anything brat? How about an apple juice? That sounds suitable for someone like you..."

"Maybe for you, but any kind of pop will do me..."

"Sorry kid, don't have pop."

"Seriously, what kind of household now a day doesn't have pop?"

"Ours, now either you go out and get it with your own money or you drink whatever the fuck I give you bastard..." He looked over the counter at him, the two of them growling and a spark of hatred flew between their glares.

"Alright alright boys, enough. You're causing the poor girl to stress out..." Maka came out of a bed room with a book in her hand. She yawned a little looking at Soul. "Give the boy a break; we didn't get a long at first either..."

"But she's our DAUGHTER Maka..."

"And?"

"?"

"Oh don't give me that look!" she closed her book glaring at him. "She is our daughter yes. But she's old enough to make her own decisions." she looked at Meji and smiled, "Welcome to our home. I will show you to your bed room..." she turned around and walked down the hall. Meji following her scratching his head blushing a little. He wasn't used to kindness; he grew up around assholes that cared about nothing but themselves so this family didn't seem that bad.

Soul watched them walk down the hall into a room at the end of the hall. He huffed a few times before grabbing a beer and sat down next to his daughter. "Oi? Are you alive?" He waved his hand in front of her face while he took a drink. "You boyfriend is already settled in..."

"He's not my boyfriend!" She suddenly broke out of her solid frozen state glaring at her father. "Uncle is forcing me into this, when he knows full well that I don't need a partner! Why! It's not fair!" she looked at her hands. "It's not fair, but I guess I can't avoid the law forever..." she sighed loudly before looked at Soul. "So how long are you two in town this time?"

He blinked looking at her before taking another drink. "Probably for a few days, who knows with Kid now a days. Though I wouldn't mind not traveling as much and spend some time with you." He smirked at her, which made her laugh to herself. "It's so uncool that you're already this grown... where did the years ago... so uncool..."

"And there you go again with your uncool word..." she stood up and stretched, "I might as well see how the new roomie is doing before I head to bed. Night Dad..." she walked down the hall and knocked twice on Meji's door. "Can I come in?"

A few seconds the door opened and Meji stood there blinking confused. "Why would you want to come in?"

"I came to say, I hope you think of this place as your home... and good night..." she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away blushing slightly. "If you're not up by 7 then I will wake you up, that's all..." she turned around and walked off going into her own room. He stood there blinking confused but shut the door and laid on his bed.


	2. Anna

Thank you all for reading the first chapter to this story. I have fun typing this along with a friend of mine. So I do hope you all like this story as we continue it. We would love reviews to tell us how you like it or don't like it.

**Claimer**: I do own Jade, Meji, and Anna so please do not use them without my permission. Thank you.

**Anna,Death the Kids daughter**

the house of the current Death Lord, everything was quiet as Kid walked through the house looking at everything seeing if it was perfect. Smiling to himself, he walked up the stairs and came to a stop in front of a room. Knocking four times, he cleared his throat. "Anna... are you ready?" Getting no response from her his eyes narrowed. "Anna!" Still no response, so he opened the door. His eyes went wide and he clutched his chest breathing heavily. Everything was everywhere and so not symmetrical! "ANNA!" He yelled holding his head.

A girl sat up in her bed yawning. Her hair was sticking up in all directions as she glanced over to her freaking out father. "Dad... I'm sleeping go away..." she began to lay back down until she was suddenly dragged out of bed. She looked up the ceiling blinking twice in confusion but she saw her father cleaning her room. "AH! no!" She jumped on his back stopping him. "No! My room!" She kept hitting his back as he fought to get her off. "You have the whole house to keep straight! My room is my room! Get out!" She jumped off grabbing his hand and drug him outside before slamming the door and locking it. "Stay away!"

"ANNA!" Kid yelled banging on her door. "Let me clean it!" He kept banging on the door until Liz and patty came walking down the hallway. "Open up!"

"Kid.. give it up. You should know your daughter wont open up when your like this... she's stubborn." Liz had her hands on her hips as she watched her crazy meister. When he didn't listen, she sighed and pointed to his hair. "Your not symmetrical..." which earned a few giggles out of patty.

He stopped his pounding and turned towards the two sisters, tears forming in his eyes. "You don't have to remind me!" He said as he dropped to his knees and began to pound the floor. "I'm a disgrace! Why couldn't I be born symmetrical! This isn't fair!"

Liz sighed and looked at Patty nodding. Patty went over to him and stood there smirking. "Get up you pile of trash and go do your job!"

He looked up crying, which made Liz's eyebrow twitch a little. "I hate you patty!" he yelled and ran down the hallway away from them.

"Hey he's gone!" Liz called out but blinked when the door opened and Anna walked out with some type of gun. "Anna?" She asked confused.

Anna stood there looking at the wall across from her. "Payback!" she held up the gun and began to shoot at the wall. It was full of paint. Liz's eye went wide and her mouth dropped to the ground. After she unloaded all the contents, Anna walked back into her room to get ready knowing another screaming was coming soon.

After an hour, she jogged down the stairs much to Liz's yelling not too. She missed a step and blinked as she went face first into the floor a few steps down. "ouch..." she said as she sat up sniffling and rubbing her head. "That hurt!"

"I told you not too, you do it every morning Anna." Liz helped her up and sighed. "You need to be more careful."

She looked up at Liz still sniffling, tears in her eyes. "But it hurts!" She said through her sniffles.

"Anna!" Patty hugged her from behind and twirled her around. "You might wanna do your daily damage! I wanna help today!" She said laughing and set down a now swirly eyed Anna.

Anna laughed and went to walk straight but instead walked straight into a wall, causing a picture to fall to the ground and shatter a little ways away. Patty laughed and cheered while Liz rolled her eyes. "Onward!" Anna shook her head and snapped out of it. "Patty lets go!" She laughed to herself and they ran off to cause damage while Liz ran a hand through her hair following them.

After they made sure to mess up the house really good this time, Anna had left for the school. She smiled to herself remembering how her father had told her, even though she was younger than most, was allowed to enroll into the Death City academy to learn how to become a meister. Although she had no weapon yet, she always borrowed Liz and Patty whenever her father wasn't using them for business which was hardly never anymore since he took over from her grandfather. She saw Spirit walking through the streets and blinked. "Spirit!" she yelled and ran up to him. "Spirit is grandfather here?" She had stars in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Hmm?" He blinked and stopped seeing Anna. "Shinigami-sama?" He thought to himself. "He should be in town, but I can't say for sure. He leaves a lot of the time now most of the time without me." He glanced down at her. "But if I see him, I'll tell him your looking for him ok." He ruffled her hair and she nodded smiling.

"Thank you Spirit!" she said and ran off down the road but ran into a sign around the corner. She slide down holding her nose sniffling but was picked up to were she could stand. She looked up seeing Spirit again.

He laughed, "you really so the opposite of your father." He grinned and put his hands in his pockets. "And Jade..." He smiled thinking about his granddaughter. "she's so cute!" He looked down to show Anna pictures but blinked seeing her gone from her spot. A wind passed Spirit and his face fell as he sniffled and went to his usual hangout hunched over a little.

Running down the street, she saw Death academy getting closer. As she reached the stairs, she slowed to a stop and looked up a little afraid. "um..." she whispered low to herself but blinked as Jade passed her. "J-jade?" She ran up to catch up with her. "Jade, I didn't know you were coming here? I thought dad said you couldn't a year ago!" Her eyes were wide as she walked next to her.

"Yah well, thank him for me coming here. And making me take a weapon also..." She sounded annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You already have a weapon!" She gasped and jumped up and down, but of course she never learns on stairs and missed the stair step hitting the corner and began to fall backwards. "Gah!" she reached out and grabbed the first thing she could reach. Which naturally was Jade's shirt, so both went tumbling down until Jade stopped herself making a blade behind her, and grabbed Anna hand to stop her. Lucky no one saw her do that, and she sighed knowing she would be safe. "Thanks!" she smiled and saw the blade. "daddy told you not to do that remember?" she blinked looking at Jade.

Jade's eyebrow twitched, "yes but I kind of had to thanks to you." She glared at her. "Or both of us would have been on the ground all the way down there." she pointed down at the bottom of the stairs. "And it would have hurt bad..." she continued to walking, the blade gone now. Anna on her heels making sure not to fall again.

As they got to the top, she gasped at the sheer size of it. "Wow! It's so big!" She smiled, she looked like a little kid in a candy store. "I wanna go all the way to the top to look out!" She smiled but saw Jade continuing to walk towards the door. "jade! I wanna go with you!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No..." she said more firmly now but stopped when suddenly she was weighted down and glanced down seeing Anna attached to her leg. "I don't wanna be stuck with you more then I have to! Now get off!"

"Please!" Anna begged more now making a scene, which caused Jade's eyebrow to twitch.

"I said get off me!" She yelled at her.

"No! I don't want to!" she cried back ignoring as two males walked up seeing them. She only knew Jade and wouldn't take no for an answer.


	3. Green Star

This is the final introduction chapter. We would love reviews, but are not requiring them to continue to update. I will be updating about once a week or many a little faster, just depends on how fast I can type up the content I have.

**Green Star, Son of Tsubaki and Black Star**

A small groan was heard through the room as a form rolled over under the covers. The sun kept getting into his eyes and he finally opened them sitting up yawning. "Is it morning al-" he stopped talking as suddenly his door busted down and in walked in his annoying father. "YAHOO! WAKE UP GREEN STAR!"

"Black Star!" A woman's voice behind him made him looked confused. "Don't traumatize our son every morning!" Tsubaki stood there glaring at her husband.

He stood there looking at her before turning around to face his son who had already pulled the covers back over his head. "Get up!" He yelled once again still while laughing.

"Leave me alone!" Green Star griped back at him still not moving. "I don't want to train!"

"Hmmm... alright fine. I already know I'd beat you anyway." Putting his hands behind his head, he smirked as he began to walk out. "Oh and I bet Jade is already up and doing stuff while you're just here sleeping your life away." He walked out of the door but didn't bother to shut the door hearing a ruffling noise coming from his son's room.

Tsubaki stood there glaring at Black Star. "Do you have to do that every morning?"

"Yup!"

"It's not nice to manipulate a child! Who knows what could happen down the road!" She rose her voice at him, her fists formed and she looked angry. "And on top of that, you always bring Jade somehow into the picture to make him even more competitive!"

Looking at his wife, Black Star blinked hearing about half of what she said. "Oh lighten up woman." He smirked but made Tsubaki huff in anger even more. "Jade and Green Star are like brother and sister. It's normal to have sibling rivalry." A sudden blur pasted the two and they both blinked looking the way it had gone before looking at each other. "ALRIGHT!" Black Star yelled as he ran after his son. Tsubaki only shook her head and sighed.

Tsubaki had made the two boys (she considers Black Star her son more than her husband most of the time) some breakfast. She set the table and smiled to herself. "Alright, I'll go get them now." She stood up but a knock on the door caught her attention. "Huh?" She walked over to the door opening. "Hello?"

"Good Morning Aunty..." Jade half smiled up at her. "Is Green Star ready yet? Or am I going to have to beat him up for making us late on our first day?" She had her arms crossed over her chest and an annoyed look on her face.

About to say something she noted a male leaning on the wall down the hall. "Who's that?" She rose an eyebrow.

"No one important..." She replied in a mono toned voice.

"Hey!" Meji yelled at her, "I do have a name!"

"Did you hear something aunty?" she was completely ignoring him; she was still foaming inside but would take out her anger later on a certain person.

Tsubaki sweat dropped listening to them but allowed both of them in. "I was just going to get them; the two of them are training."

"Always training... doesn't that idiot know it's stupid to train your life away." Jade yawned to herself before she walked towards the room. "I'll get them, you can finish up... have the tag along help..."

"HEY!" He yelled again but she was gone. He growled eyebrow twitching. "I'm going to kill her next time I get the chance..."

"Do you not like her?" That question caught him off guard as he looked behind him seeing Tsubaki finishing cooking. "She's not that bad really... she's just like her father, the attitude." She laughed a little.

Meji sighed and sat down at the table, his hands covering his face. "It's not that I don't like her. But for a woman, she like the total opposite from what I thought women were supposed to be like. And it annoys me to no end." He groaned. "And on top of that, I wanted a miester with a hot body..." his mood seemed to get worse the more he talked.

"Ahaha... Well to tell you the truth... Jade is just like her mother at this age. Maka was totally different from any normal girl, and I believe she inherited that from her. Though her attitude was all from Soul..." She thought for a moment. "They two of them never really were home much while she grew up." That caught Meji's attention as he glanced at Tsubaki. "While she was younger she stayed with us most of the time... but as she grew, she just stayed in her apartment alone." She put the food onto the plate and walked over to the table. "You just gotta give Jade a chance. She doesn't open up very easily to most people." she giggled, "Her and Black Star still get into fights when they see each other, so if you excuse me... I need to go check on the health of my two boys..." She turned around and walked the way Jade had.

Meji sat there watching her but then sighed and leaned his head back onto the top of the chair. "People in this city are two weird..."

"Let Me Go Woman!" A man's shouting was heard as Tsubaki came back dragging a bloody Black Star. "I'm still not through!" He glared up at her.

She didn't look down at her husband to know the look he was giving her. "It's breakfast time... now eat..." her tone sent chills down the two guy's spine. Meji gulped and watched as Black star got up fast and took his seat at the table, that tone was deadly.

"I brought the other one..." Jade walked into the room dragging Green Star who was yawning big. "Sometimes I wonder why I even come over if you will never fight me seriously..." she dropped him making him hit his head on the floor.

He rolled on his side holding his head. "OWWW!"

"Suck it up."

"You get dropped and tell me how it feels!" He barked back at her standing up now.

"Pfft... it wouldn't matter if I was dropped. I wouldn't whine about it like you did..."

His eyebrow twitched as he pounced at her, but he was suddenly face first into the ground with Jade's heel grinding into his head. "You have never beaten me once in your whole life so far... you aren't going to beat me now..." She took her foot off. "But eat seriously, if you make us late... I will personally kill you painfully." She sat down in her seat as Green Star got up and sat in his.

After breakfast the three of them headed out of the apartment. Green Star and Meji walking behind Jade. She looked over her shoulder at Green Star. "Hey have you not found your weapon yet?"

"As if. I don't know what kind I should take. I mean each person is a different one right?" He looked at Meji then back to Jade. "So I will have to find one in the next week so that I won't have to listen to my father..." He then glanced at the back of jades head now, "So how did you two get stuck together? I can sense unhappy vibes pouring off the two of you!"

Jade just did a small 'hmph' and walked a little faster like she didn't want to answer that. She turned a corner and went a different way to school; she hadn't wanted to be reminded of what happened yesterday.

"Lord Death forced us into this..." Meji mumbled after she had left, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Among the students at the school, they had been looking, I guess for a while, for a weapon that worked for Jade. I mean she went to our school yes, but she didn't talk to no one and no one bothered her." He grumbled and kicked a stone. "So how I ended up becoming that little monsters weapon is beyond me. Why can't I have a babilious master, not some took pick!"

Blinking twice, Green Star grinned. "Well, just think... mom said Maka looked like Jade when she was younger. So just think of Jade in ten or so years..." He held up his finger like he was trying to look smart for once.

"..." Meji stopped for a second and tried to picture it but his face turned blue and he shuddered. "I'm going to stop with that. Because that scares me shitless. And I don't think that little monster can have any sex appeal now or ever in the future..." He shook his head before coughing. "Don't tell anyone I said that understand. I'd get murdered and be left under a bridge if she heard me say that... and personally I want to live..." He sighed and put his hand over his face. "Life is so cruel. What did I ever do to you fate!" He was slowly losing his mind to depression.

Green star blinked watching him for a moment before smirking and pat his shoulder. "No worried there pal. We're the men of the group. We outnumber Jade now, so if we ever agree on anything it will always be 2 to 1. So that means we will always win! Yay!" He grinned and continued to walk. "But yah, I guess we better get to school before we get people looking for us!" He began to run down the road. Meji blinked and sighed loudly before he ran after him.

The two of them came to the academies steps and looked up. "Just think that now we are going here..." Green Star said with stars in his eyes. "I've heard so many stories from my mom about the adventures she had at our age! I hope we can have ones even funner than hers!" He laughed and walked up the stairs with Meji behind him sweat dropping. As they reached the top of the stairs, they saw Jade standing there with something attached to her leg. And boy did she look mad.

"I said get off me!" She yelled at the person holding onto her.

"No! I don't want to!" A girl's voice chimed.

"Anna! Get off now! Or I will tell your dad!"

"NOOOO! You're the only person I know here!" The girl sniffled looking up to Jade.

Jade eyebrow's twitched a little and sighed loudly. "You're a pain in the ass you know that." She shook her head and glanced up seeing Meji and Green Star coming up. "And what took you all so long?"

"Uhh... who's that?" Green Star blinked as he walked closer to them.

"Anna... Kid's daughter..." She stopped for a moment, "Wait... I mean Lord Deaths daughter... there we go..." She sighed and glanced at him. "She's coming here even though she's younger... so unfortunately we are stuck watching her..." she didn't sound too happy.

He blinked and kneeled down looking at Anna. "I think you're making her mad... you might want to stop before you get her angry and she hurts you..." He pat her head before pulling her up slowly. When he got a full look at her, his eyes widened a little and a small blush came to his face.

"Uhhh hello lover boy?" Jade waved a hand in front of his face which snapped him out of his trance. "School is starting... bring her and we'll find our class..." She turned around and began to walk into the school with Meji behind her.

Green Star blinked and scratched his head looking at Anna. "Well come on then..." He smirked when she smiled and nodded and the two of them headed after the other two. Onwards to their first day of class!


	4. First Day of School

Sorry for the late update, life gets in the way sometimes. But this is the first real chapter of the story. And I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the soul eater characters or the world of soul eater.

**Claimer:** But I do own the children: Green Star, Meji, Jade, Alex, Anna, and Aya so please do not use them without my permission.

**Chapter 1 The First Day of School**

As the four of them walked into the academy doors, Anna kept giggling to herself as she followed Jade down the hallway. Jade was trying to ignore her as much as she could, but it wasn't really working since every two seconds Anna would tug on her sleeve to get her attention. The two guys were lagging behind again, so she quickly hopped up next to Jade and smiled at her. "Jade…" She said with a little blush, and glanced behind her towards Green Star and then quickly forwards before he caught on and mouthed to Jade. 'He's so cute!'

She glanced at her for a second and covered her face but continued to walk down the hallway towards their class since not many people got into the academy, so the class normally moved up with each other until they graduated. "Are you totally sure about that? I just can't see it at all…" Jade put her hands on her hips, and tried to think really hard at Green Star ever being cute. All she could think about was grinding his head underneath her heel.

"What? How can you not see it?" She asked as she grabbed her sleeve and had wide eyes while she pouted not believing what Jade said. But she kept her voice low so the two guys behind them wouldn't figure out what they were talking about.

"It would be so weird and sick if I ever thought of that boy like that…" She sighed to herself and yanked her arm away from Anna. "I grew up with him, just like I grew up with you…" She pat her head. "Plus he's way to loud…" She groaned, "At least not as loud as his father…" Jade mumbled that part to herself, and lucky Anna didn't hear her.

Anna continued to pout and went to grab Jade's sleeve again but Jade was too quick for her and moved away from her which of course caused Anna to chase her down the hall. "But loud is ok!" She yelled after her while she raised her arms in the air over and over again. Glancing back she noted Green Star down the hall and blushed bright red. But alas, she wasn't paying attention to where she was running, and ran straight into a wall at the end of the hallway. She stayed there for a moment before she began to sniffle and looked up at Jade for some comfort.

"Ugh…" Jade shook her head and sighed, "See… if you do not pay attention to where you are going… you will hurt yourself and make him not like you…" She held up a finger like she was scolding her, but a small smile on her face. Holding out a hand, she helped Anna up before patting her head. "Just be careful ok, I can't tell your dad you knocked yourself out on your first day…" She laughed and sweat dropped. Anna gasped at that and nodded blushing brightly once again and looked down at her hands. But she blinked seeing a hand extended to her; she glanced up at Jade confused. "Come on, I'll lead you there so you can look at him all you want." Anna smiled and took her hand following her as she kept stealing quick glances back at Green Star.

"Hey dude, do you know why she keeps looking at you?" Meji had noted Anna looking a lot at Green Star, but he didn't want to push it with Jade there. So when the two of them had run up ahead, he knew it was the time to ask.

Green Star blinked, "What do you mean?" He was seriously confused.

"Dude! Anna, she keeps looking at you!"

"Hmm, she is cute…"

"Seriously!"

Green Star laughed a little and blushed, "Yah, I know it's weird. I've never thought of a girl cute before. But Anna is different." He nodded to himself.

"You really are serious…" His eyebrow twitched, "There is no way I could ever like a girl like either of them…" He had meant Jade or Anna. "Ones to bitchy and the other one is a ditz."

"Yah, but that makes them unique right…" Green Star chuckled. "Jade's always been a bitch for as long as I can remember. No matter how much I trained I could never beat her. She even intimated bullies on the playground when she was younger…" He grinned at the memories. "But Anna is different, she's a cute girl… even though she is Lord Deaths daughter… she is a CUTE girl!" He bit his finger thinking about her being Kid's daughter. "This is going to be interesting… extremely interesting…"

"You really are a stupid idiot…" Meji put his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk down the hall towards their class with Green Star. He wanted this day to be over with as soon as possible. "How can it get any worse…"

As the girls got to the class room, Jade blinked and saw Tsubaki sitting in the teacher's seat. She blinked and tilted her head before glancing out down the hall towards Green Star and Meji. "Hey Green Star… did you know your mother is our teacher? I didn't know anything about this…"

"Ehhhh?" Green Stars eyes went wide and he was instantly through the door, which meant pushing Jade aside so he could get in. His mouth fell to the floor seeing his mother sitting there. "No way!" He yelled which made Tsubaki blinked and look over at them waving. "No freaking way! How! What? WHY!" He held his head trying to figure out why she didn't tell him before.

"It was decided yesterday by Lord Death…" Tsubaki smiled as she walked over to them, "So don't think you will be able to slack in class mister… or any of you either!" She tried to sound like a teacher but that only made Green Star and Jade sweat drop and laugh at the try.

Anna had hid behind Jade when she had entered the classroom, since it was big and she realized how small she was compared to everyone else. But hearing Jade laugh a little she looked at the teacher. Her eyes went wide seeing how beautiful she was. "Wow, your mom is really pretty!" She said and looked at Green Star while she smiled hoping he would pay attention to her more.

He blinked hearing her, and laughed a little scratching the back of his head. "Ehehe… thanks…" He had a small blush on his face which his mom noticed and made her giggle. "Don't laugh at me!" He yelled at his mother, blushing more.

"But I didn't think I would be teaching all of you." Tsubaki said and smiled as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "I thought I'd be teaching combat training or something…"

Jade sweat dropped at that comment and laughed, "I don't think you'd be the best teacher for that… speaking of teaching, Black Star let you?" She rose an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm extremely surprised…"

"Well, he got the martial arts teaching job…" That made everyone go blue in the face, but she only laughed scratching the back of her head. "Yah that was also decided by Lord Death… But he did put up a fight about me teaching for awhile. But it calmed down after he learned I'd be teaching the new students…" She laughed a little once again, "It won't be the same thing as how Stein-sensei taught, but I will put my best into teaching you all…"

Jade's eyes went to her when she said that. 'Stein… why does that name sound so familiar…' her hands clenched for a moment before she felt Anna grab hold of the back of her shirt. "But I'm sure you will do fine. As long as certain people don't make interruptions..."

"HEY!" Both Meji and Green Star yelled at Jade.

She smirked and took Anna's hand before bowing to Tsubaki and led her up the stairs. "Coming?" She glanced at the guys with a smirk on her face.

"I won't let you beat me up there!" Green Star yelled at her and quickly ran after her raising hell as he went, but almost up to where Jade and Anna was. A shoe came in contact with his face and he fell back down to the floor on his back and swirly eyed. After a minute or two he sat up and rubbed his face. "That hurt Jade!" He yelled and raised his fist in anger as he went back up the stairs.

She looked down at him with a smirk on her face. "Then don't say stupid things…" She chuckled which pissed him off more, but he knew not to push it here. She glanced at Anna. "Alright, sit here…" She walked past her seat and sat in the one next to it. "That way you can have him sit on the other side of you…" Hearing Meji take a seat on the other side of her, she glanced at him and sent a small glare at him.

Anna only nodded and sat down. She kept looking down at her hands a little intimated by everything. Her dad had told her she would fit in, but she sure didn't feel like it. Glancing to her side seeing Green star sit down next to her, she looked back down at her hands blushing brightly once again. But then she glanced over at Jade and noted she was glaring at the other boy she had seen walking with them. "Who is that you're glaring at?" She asked Jade as she pulled her sleeve, she was very curious.

Her eyes slowly turned to Anna and she sweat dropped. "That is Meji… But do not worry about it Anna… It's nothing." She pat her head before yawning, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night because she had been so mad. Meji in return just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over chest; from the looks of it she wasn't going to get any nicer to him.

Green Star sighed to himself and leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling, he looked mad about something but he just kept mumbling to himself while rubbing his sore nose that was red. But he suddenly grinned and glanced at his hand before chuckling.

"Um… Are you ok?" Anna asked as she watched him, she was totally confused as how to act to a boy she liked. Her father had never let her date before, so she was clueless on that department. And she knew she wouldn't get any help from Jade, who had already told her most males were stupid and didn't deserve any of her time. But she didn't want him to hate her for any reason, so she gave him a cute small smile. "If you need anything, you can ask me…"

He blinked looking over at her and grinned, "I'm fine…" He blinked when she smiled and looked back to the front of the class scratching his head and blushed a little. "Alright…" A girl had never told him that b efore, so he was embarrassed.

As the bell rang, Tsubaki smiled and clapped her hands. "Welcome everyone to your new class. My name is Tsubaki and I will be teaching you the basics of what is needed to having a partner means…" She smiled looking over the class. "If you have questions for me, I will be glad to answer them." When a hand went up, she pointed at the person.

A boy stood up and fixed his over sized glasses, "Hello… my name is Herbert… And I'm wondering, when do we get to pick what weapons we have?" He tried to hold a superior look on him over the other students.

"Ummm… well that isn't something for me to tell you all…" She sweat dropped which made him blink. "You pick your own weapons when you feel the time is right. We don't force you into taking a weapon, because every person is different and if you do not match, the partnership just does not work no matter how much the two try to fix it." She smiled and held up a finger while laughing.

Herbert sweat dropped, "Why admit people who do have weapons then!" He looked a little upset.

"Well… I do not have the choice of that. Lord Death accepts who he thinks will do… if you have a problem, take it up with him… but he can be a little crazy sometimes…" that made everyone blink in confusion but she laughed. "And other questions?"

"Me!" Anna stood up smiling. "Will daddy be mad if I don't pick a weapon?"

"A-Anna…" Tsubaki was a little taken back by that question and the girls smiling face. "Ummm… I don't know, you will have to take that up with your father." She laughed nervously. "If you want you can go see him after class…"

She shook her head, "I'll go ask Liz and Patty when I get home!" She sat back down ignoring the whispers that were passing through the students in the class. They couldn't believe they had Lord Death's daughter in their class. Most couldn't believe she was so young and still allowed to attend. But she only still smiled and glanced at Green Star who looked bored flipping through his book. She totally ignored Tsubaki, whom had started to talk once again, and scooted closer to Green Star. "Hey Green Star?" When he blinked looking over at her, she fidgeted a little. "Um… is it weird to have your mother teaching the class?" She whispered low enough for him to hear.

He blinked and thought about it for a moment, "Kind of. I really never saw her as a teaching person." He scratched his head and sighed before he noticed how she was staring at him. He blushed a little and looked back at his book trying to calm himself down.

Biting her lip, Anna scooted closer once again but stopped remembering Jade's words. She didn't want him to hate her, so she shook her head and grabbed her book looking forwards trying to pay attention.

The whole time this had been happening, Jade had been asleep. She had heard everything that they said, but had been hoping to sleep some before being woken up. But that didn't happen as Meji reached over and tapped her shoulder. "What…" she said with a small yawn.

"You might want to wake up…"

"I don't want to…" She said under her breathe. "I hate class… no matter what school it is in."

He sighed, "But you still might want to listen."

"Pfftt, as if I don't already know this stuff. I already know how to make a Death Scythe, and it's not hard at all…" She sounded annoyed and put her head back down ignoring Meji's comment made back to her.

Towards the end of class, Tsubaki smiled up at the students and closed her book. "Ok students, we know what a soul resonance is… but most of you have never done one before and don't know what power it holds behind it. But I know there are a few pairs in this class, so why don't one of you come down and please show us…" She had a big smile on her face. No one showed any interest.

"What about Jade and Meji! Their partners!" Anna jumped up laughing.

"Anna!" Jade shot up from her napping position glaring at her. "I do not want to show anyone anything!"

Meji rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. He was not happy at all seeing as this was being shoved onto him. "I don't want to do it either…" He voiced out his opinion.

"Jade and Meji please come down…" Tsubaki kept smiling, which made Jade go blue in the face a little. "Now…"

Hanging her head, she sighed, "Hai…" She whispered and began to walk down the stairs. This wouldn't be fun at all. Meji got up after her and followed, all the while thinking about how to strangle Anna and get away with it. Neither of them was happy as they got down to her and stood in front of her. Jade took a step forwards, "Seriously, I just got stuck with him yesterday… I haven't even tried a soul resonance before with him…"

"You will do fine…" She smiled at her, "I know you can do it Jade."

She growled low, and grit her teeth. "Your using that against me aren't you!" Jade said low which only made Tsubaki smile back at her but of course it left Meji in the complete dark.

"You won't know until you try right Jade…" She pat her head, which of course made Jade clench her hands before she forced her to turn towards Meji. "Alright Meji, take your weapon form please…" She just had that smile not to question her or what she was teaching.

Jade grumbled and held out her hand. "Let's get this over with…" She said grumbling before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves that were already shot. Meji hesitated for a moment before he nodded and reached for her hand. His eyes went wide when his hand touched hers. Her hand was warm, not the cold and icy he thought it would have been seeing as that is how she acted all the time to him. So why the hell wouldn't she have been an ice princess in and out. "Here I go…" He said as he began to glow and turned into a scythe. Jade stood there for a moment to get used to the weight of that form before she swung him around a little. "Alright then, I guess it is now or never…" She whispered under her breathe before taking a deep breathe to once again calm her nerves even more then they were. She had only ever done this once when she was younger, and never again attempted it after that.

Meji was nervous and excited at the same time; he wasn't sure what to do but figured he'd get a cue or something from Jade or Tsubaki. When he heard her exhale, he knew it was time and waited for Jade to start.

She stood there for a moment with her eyes closed as she began to get in tuned with Meji's soul wavelength. That was a must to do this correctly or else it would fail and she wouldn't allow that. After a minute, she smirked to herself and got into a better footing bringing the scythe behind her and opened her eyes. "Ready?" When she got an ok from Meji both of them began to glow. "Soul Resonance!" They both yelled and suddenly the scythe grew bigger and the Witch Hunter appeared.

"That's wonderful Jade!" Tsubaki smiled knowing she would have done it correctly anyway. But she hadn't noticed Herbert stand up until it was too late.

"Is that all you can do! Hahaha I would have done so much better!" He laughed with his hands on his hips.

Jade's eyes slowly slide towards where he was standing and the smirk never left her face as she chuckled. Tsubaki gasped and went to reach for Jade knowing her violent side. "Jade no!" She yelled but it was too late. Jade had flung the Witch Hunter at Herbert, who barely dodged it… And along with any other student that was sitting in that area. Tsubaki was on the ground blue in the face and twitching a little, but she quickly snapped out of it. "JADE!" But Jade just stood there and began to laugh as Meji reappeared back into his human form; she just shrugged and walked back to her seat ignoring the yelling she was getting from Tsubaki.

Meji was extremely pleased with how they had performed. When Herbert had said, even he wanted him to get hit by that attack. But he never expected to see Jade shrug and laugh off a yelling teacher. She wasn't just mean, but she was a fucking loony also! He glanced at her for a moment before following her not sure what he should say or do since Tsubaki was still yelling at Jade and Herbert and everyone around him was still freaking out looking at the hole in the wall. Anna had clutched onto Green Star scared out of her mind, she had never seen that side of Jade before and it freaked her out more than anything.

"JADE! I'M TELLING LORD DEATH!" Tsubaki yelled at her.

"Go ahead…" She said boredly as she sat down in her chair and yawned. "It won't matter to me anyway. He never does anything about it…"

Her eyebrow twitched because she knew Jade was right. Kid had always had a hard time disciplining Jade, and her also. "I'm still telling him!"

"Like I said go ahead and tell him… it does not matter to me one way or the other." Jade stretched and laughed. That made Tsubaki speechless not sure how to respond to that, she had tears in t he corner of her eyes not sure how to continue class now.

Ignoring everyone's stares, Jade yawned to herself. When the bell rang, everyone left quickly since it was now lunch time and the good spots would be taken up quickly and mostly because they wanted away from Jade more than anything. Green Star had gotten up and stretched. "I'm getting hungry, let's go eat…" He smiled down at Anna but noticed Herbert was storming up the stairs.

Anna blinked looking up at him, "Umm... sure I could eat." She stood up and saw him also coming. Her eyes went wide and she quickly left down the stairs with Green Star. As they exited the room, she glanced back. "I never knew Jade could be so mean…" She almost sounded mad. "She has never been that mean to me…"

"She's always been like that, but if she hasn't been mean to you… then you should feel lucky…" He noted her look at him confused, but he laughed. "She considers you a friend… she's nice to me in her own way… since I'm a boy, it's always been a competition anytime we met when we were little… and I've never once beaten her…" He looked like he had a hurt pride for a moment but shook his head. "But she knows she can't act like that with you, so she has to play nice because I know for a simple fact if she would ever hurt you she wouldn't be able to live with herself…" He held up a finger to sound smart.

Anna's eyes went wide and she smiled and nodded. "I understand! Jade is just doing things her own way!" She smiled and grabbed onto his arm as they walked with caused Green Star to blush but he didn't push her off as they made their way to the food court.

Back in the room, Jade had closed her book and was getting ready to stand up when a shadow came over her. She sighed gently and glanced up at him noting his annoyed face and it made her eyebrow twitch for a second. "Yes?" She asked totally bored. Meji had stood up, but when he noted Herbert in front of his miester he leaned against the wall behind him watching him closely. Jade might be a bitch, but she was still his miester for the time being and he still had a little respect for that.

"How…. How dare you do that!" He slammed his fist onto the desk looking down at her. He grit his teeth. "You could have killed me and a lot of other students!"

She sighed and tilted her head to the side a little to look innocent. "But you are the one who started it. I was only following that orders I was being forced to do… and you had to open your big mouth." She shrugged but growled when he slammed his fist on the desk once again. "Will you stop that before I get angry again…"

That seemed to piss him off even more and his face turned red from anger. He grit his teeth and pointed at her. "I challenge you!" He yelled and anyone still in the class, which was only about two people, heard him.

"Oh really… you want to challenge me? That's interesting." She smirked as she slowly stood up and faced him. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned, her razor sharp teeth showing. "You realize you will lose no matter what you compete with me… Sherbert." Seeing Herbert's hands clench, Meji moved next to his miester even though he didn't like her. But he decided that he hated Herbert even less then Jade. Which was very hard to do.

Seeing him move closer to Jade, Herbert growled and turned his attention to Meji. "How the hell can you team up with this monster!" He completely now ignored Jade, which pissed her off but she didn't say anything. "She's always been a monster! There is no way you would volunteer to be her partner!"

Meji bristled a little at those comments, "I can't believe you would be stupid enough to challenge her. Do you even know who her parents are? And what happened to make me become her weapon is between Jade and me; you have no right to know!" His eyes narrowed, he had only found out when meeting Jade who she was the daughter of, but he knew he had no right to blab it around so if she wanted to tell him she would. But he noted she made no move or remark to his statement so he kept quiet about it for the time being.

"I don't care who her parents are!" He fixed his glasses that had fallen down a little from his ranting and raving before inhaling. "And it doesn't matter to me anyway because I've always been the number one student in all schools I have attended. And no matter who or WHAT I face, I won't lose…" He smirked seeing Jade's hands clenched before glancing at Meji. "Plus the monster you call a miester has always been a monster even when she was younger… No matter what class she went into, she never beat me at all!" He laughed loudly proud of himself, "Nor did anyone talk to her, or did she make a move to talk to anyone!" He continued to laugh, all the while Jade grit her teeth resisting the temptation to instantly go insane on the kid in front of her.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Meji growled at him feeling Jade getting really upset. He stepped in front of Herbert and looked down at him, his eyes cold and hard. "I would suggest you stop before either of us kicks your ass… but she has a worse temper than me, so you better shut up right now…"

Herbert didn't budge as he glared up at him; he wasn't going to let Meji scare him off. But he suddenly smirked and grinned. "But you must also think she's a monster. I mean it isn't hard to see right?"

"So what if she is…." That comment made Herbert blink in confusion. "At least she is able to wield a weapon correctly if I remember hearing about your last try…" Meji smirked and chuckled.

Before Herbert could respond to that, Jade stepped in front of Meji. "That is enough!" She yelled at both of them. "Stop talking about me while I AM standing here!" She yelled at them, but turned her full attention to Herbert before pushing him back making him fall onto his butt on the ground. She stood there, her hands on her hips, and cold red eyes glaring down at him. "And fine… The challenge shall at the yearly miester festival…" She smirked evilly which sent a chill down his spine. "If I win, I get your weapon, whom ever you pick… But if you somehow win, I'll let you brag all you want about the elite of this class…" She shrugged to herself. "As if that would ever happen though."

"I won't lose!" He yelled at her as he stood up, but quickly left before anything happened knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of it alive most likely.

Jade watched him leave and sighed to herself. "Well that's an enemy that I will have fun killing…" She whispered to herself before stretching and went back to her book and picked it up. Walking by Meji she stopped for a moment, "So you think I'm a monster?" She smirked to herself and rose an eyebrow glancing at him for a second too before she continued to walk down the aisle.

"Ahh… not really. Just, you're a little intense…" He said trying to play it off, even though that was what he thought. But he would never voice that opinion, at least just not yet.

She continued to walk down the stairs, her bangs in her eyes and teeth grit but she suddenly grinned and chuckled. "Me being a monster isn't far from the truth you know…" she played it off like it was nothing before she hopped the last three steps and landed on the floor turning around looking at Meji. "Shall we go find Green Star and Anna now?" She grinned a little at him before she walked out of the door.

Meji stood there for a moment with wide eyes trying to figure out this girl in front of him. When he had seen her jump the steps, he sighed knowing she was not normal at all. She was small and scrawny, but she handled him with a master miester attitude. Sighing to himself, he walked out of the room after her. Maybe she wasn't lying, but he wasn't sure just yet so he would continue to watch over her until he was sure.

Green Star had picked out a good spot in the cafeteria and was waiting for Jade and Meji to arrive before he went and got his food. Seeing them enter, he stood up on the table and waved till they saw him. Both sweat dropped and headed over to him. "Hehehe, I had to get your attention somehow…"

"You really are an idiot…" Jade sat down and Meji went ahead and got his food without even asking. He was hungry but not sure what to get, so he decided to go hunting. Jade turned her attention towards Green Star again when she saw were Meji went, "So why didn't you get your food yet?"

He grinned, "Because I was waiting for you both!" He laughed and crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jade seriously. "But what happened in there?"

"Nothing really, he just called me a monster. But I'm used to being called that so it didn't matter to me…" her eyes were fixed onto the table before the sound of a tray hitting it made her look up and blink. "Wow. That is a lot of food Anna…"

"Hehe, I eat more at home!" She laughed and sat down and drooled a little looking at all the food on her plate. Taking a mouthful, she had stars in her eyes. "So good!"

That made both Jade and Green Star sweat drop but then Green Star stood up and went to get his food leaving the two girls. Anna glanced at Jade, "Hey Jade? Why do you do bad things?" She asked and stopped eating for a moment.

"Hmm? What do you mean bad things?"

"You almost hurt Herbert and the other people!"

She sweat dropped, "Well, Sherbert deserved it, the other people I really didn't mean to do anything to. They were just there really."

"When did you turn this mean?"

"huh? Anna you are not making any sense you know that right…" Jade ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I told you I would never do anything to you… and I mean it ok. So please just believe me alright." She gave her a small smile which

Green Star caught up with Meji who was just standing in front of the juice display looking at the options. "Dude! What happened back there?" He laughed and hit him on the back.

He glanced at him and sighed loudly. "Nothing, now drop it please. I don't want to remember it…"

"Awe come on! I'm like her brother! You have to tell me!"

Standing there still, Meji sighed again and turned to glare down at him. "just drop it idiot. I am not talking about it. It won't turn out well for that idiot either so if you wish to live, I suggest you wait until the festival to see the outcome…." With that he grabbed an orange juice and walked back to the table leaving Green Star standing there confused.

As he sat back down, he looked at Anna who had finished most of her plate. He glanced at Jade who had her head down on the table before he opened his drink and took a drink. Yah, he was hungry but he had no appetite at the moment and he figured Jade didn't have one either if she wasn't eating. He saw Green star walking back with a small plate of food and groaned when he sat down.

"Hahaha, you should have seen Herbert when he walked in here!" Green Star laughed while he grinned. "It was funny!"

Jade brought her head up and glared at him, "oh really?"

"Yup, that idiot was bright red with anger!" He took a bite of his food.

"Ok that is nice, now let me sleep…" she rolled her eyes and laid her head back down. "I didn't get much sleep last night, so just leave me alone…"

Green Star grinned big and looked between Jade and Meji before he blew smoke through his nose. "I bet, you two were up all ni-" he didn't get to finish before his head was smashed into his plate of food going all over him.

"Don't you dare finish that you ass!" Jade yelled at him, "There is nothing going on between me and him!" She growled out and grinded his face deeper into the plate.

"I can't believe people think I would do anything with her!" Meji held his head and shook it thinking about how disgusting that sounded. If anyone, he would want to have a relationship with a hotter woman like Blair, who he had heard was super-hot, or even someone like Maka. "There is no way I would ever like a toothpick!" Suddenly his head was slammed into the table too.

Jade let go of Green Star and Meji's head before she sat back down. "Now leave me alone and drop this conversation before I get mad and hurt you all even more then I just did…."

The bell rang and Jade got up walking down the stairs after most of the people left, she heard Meji following her and she glanced back at him. "You can go home; you don't have to follow me. I have to go someplace till dinner…"

He blinked and looked at her, "Well I have nothing better to do." He saw her eyebrow twitch a bit so he knew it was something she didn't like very much. "And I might be able to learn something about my miester if I follow you around anyway." He shrugged to himself with a grin on his face.

"Fine whatever…" she crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the academy and down the stairs, as the two of them got to the park he noted a lot of kids playing with each other in a group on the other side of it. Jade walked towards the group, and he gulped thinking she was going to beat the hell out of these kids for no reason. But his eyes went wide when he saw a small girl run up to Jade and hug her around the waist.

"Jade! You came!" The little girl smiled up at her which Jade only nodded before she pried the girl off her and pat her head. "Are you going to watch the game?"

"Yup, so make sure you win." She gave her a smile, and watched as she ran back to the group of kids.

"That was a nice fake smile…" Meji walked up next to her and glanced at her.

She watched the kids playing, her eyes danced bright red with the sun hitting them and she sighed gently. "This is my punishment pretty much… Lord Death has had me watching over that girl for the last month now…" That was the only way she had been allowed to go to Death Academy, is she had agreed to watch that little brat after school at least four times a week. She hadn't wanted to, but finally agreed after a while, it was better than being alone at home most of the time. "Like I said, you can go home… I won't be home till later. I will make dinner when I return…" She sat down on the bench and yawned boredly.

He stood there for a moment but then nodded and continued on towards the apartment. As he entered he saw Soul sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. "Hey, do you know your daughter has to watch a small child? Is that smart?" He stopped and glanced at Soul.

His red eyes turned towards Meji and rose an eyebrow. "Jade is a big girl now, what she can do and can't do is all up to her. But if she's being forced into it then it's a whole nether story then. But I won't get involved with her problems unless she comes and tells me herself." He yawned and scratched his head.

"Where is Maka?" Meji noticed the apartment was quiet.

He shrugged at the young males question and turned off the TV. "I don't know, she's usually never home for more than a day before he leaves. Jade and Maka don't get along, so I'm used to this." He stood up and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. "Don't let it bother you too much brat. It's just how this household works… Oh yes, and if you see a purple cat around here, I suggest you run…"

Green Star and Anna walked down the street; Anna had her herself latched onto Green Star's arm. He scratched the back of his head and laughed a little. "A-Anna? Are you going to latch onto me the whole way?" He noticed people were looking at them and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. Yes he liked Anna, but he wasn't sure he wanted to attract the attention of Lord Death at the moment.

"Green Star?" Anna looked up at him really confused but then looked down and let go of Green Star's arm. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything by this." She began to fidget and looked down at the ground. She stopped walking, and tears began to form in her eyes.

He stopped walking a few steps ahead of Anna. Blinking he glanced behind him at her. "What?" He stood there, but his eyes went wide seeing tears in her eyes. "Ahh! I didn't mean anything by that!" he shook his hands trying to cheer her up. "I liked that you were holding onto me! It's just..." He shook his head and put a hand on her shoulders. "Well… you see…" he was not sure how to respond to her tears, he had never encountered it before. "Hahaha, it's just I was shocked by it, and I'm not sure how to act with a cutie…" He looked to the side blushing and scratching his chin

"Cutie?" she whispered to herself but smiled and shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it Green Star!" She had a huge smile on her face as she clutched onto his arm once again while laughing. "I just wanna walk home like this!" She giggled a little closing her eyes as they continued to walk down the street ignoring the whispers passing through the streets.

The day ended without another incident, Jade had gone home not long before the sun had ended, while Meji had stayed in his room the entire time thinking about what had happened the last few days. Green Star had dropped Anna off at her home and had made it home still with a huge grin on his face.


	5. Tournament! How fun for Jade!

Sorry for the extremely late post, my brother is having his wedding soon, so it's been busy here. But this is the next chapter! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world of Soul eater.

**Claimer**: But I do own Jade, Meji, Alex, Green Star, Anna, and Aya so please so not use them without my permission

**Chapter 2: Tournament! How fun for Jade!**

A few days later, morning rays flowed through Jade's window. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head but stopped feeling them stop short. "huh?" She whispered low and sat up still half asleep. Something small and purple came into her view at the bottom of her bed. Her eyes narrowed but sighed and ran a hand through her hair seeing as she was now up and not going back to sleep. Looking at her clock, she grumbled seeing it was six in the morning. "I had another hour to sleep in…" Jade mumbled to herself but threw her covers off before getting out bed. She wore a simple tank top with some spandex shorts. She went over to her mirror and picked up her brush running it through her hair some before putting on her headband.

"Meow?" Blair yawned as she opened her eyes hearing Jade moving around. She sat up scratching herself. "Morning Jade." She smiled while tilting her head giggling.

"Why not sleep with my dad?"

"He wouldn't let me in…" her ears drooped.

She- glanced over at the cat and sighed, "So you sneak in here? Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. I hope you slept well..."

"Meow!" She appeared in her human form and stretched. "I did, I wanted to sleep with the new comer, but he had his door shut and locked!" She said with a pout which made Jade's eyebrow twitch. "He's cute; you should totally go after him Jade!"

Her hands clenched her brush but calmed herself before she broke it. "Sorry, but asses like him aren't my type…" She grabbed her shirt putting it on, along with her skirt and stockings. "My type is a lot different from him." She smirked to herself.

"Ohh? Then what is your kind?" Blair smiled and leaned closer to Jade interested now.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out..."

"Awwwww Jade!" Blair whined, but her mouth got covered by Jade meaning she was too loud. She laughed and nodded, and when she released her mouth she snickered. "Your type is a much older man isn't it?" She said low but saw Jade stiffen.

Jade blushed a little, she wasn't even sure her type. But what Blair said hit her straight in the heart, and she wasn't sure why. "I told you my type is for me to know… and you to never find out!" She walked to her door. "At seven I need you to wake up Meji, along with dad if either of them aren't up…"A smirk played on her face and she walked out into the living room grabbing a piece of bread and headed towards Death Academy to get there early. Blair smirked to herself but transformed back into her kitty form jumping down off her bed and headed out into the hallway. As she looked at the other two doors, she mumbled under her breathe, "Pumpkin pumpkin open the door…" The door to Meji's room unlocked and she walked in jumping up on his bed and curled up next to him going back to sleep.

Feeling something move on his bed, he groaned and opened one eye. All he saw was a purple hairball and rolled his eyes. 'I didn't know they had a cat…' he thought to himself but then yawned and closed his eye again knowing it wasn't time to wake up yet.

Jade walked through the streets of Death City, not many people were out this time of morning but she ignored them all. She sighed to herself as she heard footsteps behind her. "Typical…" Turning around, she dodged a kick from Green Star; she grabbed his foot and slammed him into the ground. "You know you do this stupidly right?" She asked as she stood in the same spot she had before he tried to sneak attack her.

"Ugh…" He sat up rubbing his head, "Damn, how do you always hear?"

She rolled her eyes, "I have good senses…"

"That doesn't explain anything! I have good senses also but I can never sneak up on you! Never!" He hit the ground with his fist with narrowed eyes.

Shrugging, Jade turned around and began to walk again. "I don't know then Green Star. But I got things I have to do, so go pick up Anna or something…" She waved her hand as she left him sitting on the ground, but not for long.

"H-hey! Wait!" He yelled and quickly ran after her.

The two of them got to the academy seeing quite a bit of the students already there. Jade headed to the sign up area since she wanted to make sure she was able to participate in the festival. As she got to the table, she smirked seeing Herbert's name already on the paper. "This is great." She mumbled and signed her name under a spot before hearing breathing behind her. Her eyebrow twitched a bit before she turned around to see Green Star standing there smirking at her. "What the hell do you want?"

"You actually signed up?" He snickered but backed up quickly seeing Jade's glare. "Your target is Herbert right?"

"Hmph, you guessed it. Like hell I can let that bastard win… I'll be the one to kick his ass!" She placed her hands on her hips and smirked chuckling. "But yah, I will see you later. I need to go find this person." She held up the piece of paper they had handed her when she signed up. "Have fun with Anna!" she walked down the hallway leaving a blushing Green Star.

Anna skipped through the hallways laughing to herself. She was totally crushing and had even not messed up the house that morning. Liz and Patty had asked her if she was feeling ok, and had gotten only a giggle as an answer. So of course they went to tell Kid something was up with his daughter. She blinked seeing Green Star up ahead and smirked running up to him but tripped and fell face first into the ground. "Oomph!"

He blinked hearing a noise behind him and turned around to see no one. "Huh?" But he saw movement below and glanced down. Green Star's eyes went wide seeing Anna sitting up holding her nose sniffling. "Hey are you ok?" He kneeled down and removed her hand to check if she had hurt herself anywhere.

"I'm fine…I always trip…" She laughed and scratched her head. "Daddy is used to me falling down and hurting myself." She got stars in her eyes as she looked at him. "But thank you for checking on me!"

He blinked and blushed a little, "ahaha, your welcome." Helping her up, he stuck his hands in his pockets before glancing back at her. "Shall we go look around while we wait for everything to start?" He smiled at her before looked away and scratched his nose.

"Sure!" Anna said grabbing onto his arm once again like the other day and smiled up at him. "Let's get going then!"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm… anywhere really. I just want to spend some time with you." She smiled brightly. He blinked and laughed also as he headed down a different hallway that Jade went.

Jade was beginning to get mad because she couldn't find the person who was on the paper. "Who the hell is Alex?" She said annoyed and stopped in front of a set of seats, and noticed a lone boy sitting in the back. "Hmm?" She blinked and rose an eyebrow. "It's worth a shot…" Walking over to him she looked at his name tag and smirked when she saw it said the name she had been looking for. "Alex?"

His eyes slowly shifted to her, and rose an eyebrow but he didn't respond to her.

"If your name is Alex, you are my weapon for this stupid tournament." She smirked and chuckled. "So tell me if I got the right person, because you look like a capable weapon."

Alex kept looking at her but then sighed, "Yes my name is Alex, and I am not here by choice…"

"Neither am i."

That made Alex's eyes go wide looking at her, but she did seem eager to wield him. "What is your name?" He stood up and noted he was quite a bit taller than her.

"The names Jade." She smirked and held out her hand to shack. "And I do hope you're ready to kick some serious ass in this tournament because there is one person I want to hurt." She grinned but then blinked, "Oh yah, what type of weapon are you?"

He stood there in shock, this girl in front of him seemed so serious about this but reached and took her hand shacking it. "I'm a sword…" He didn't mention the fact that no one ever wanted to be partnered with him.

Jade smirked and put her hands behind her hair. "Shall we head towards the match area seeing as the first matches are going to start soon." She turned around and walked back the way she had come but glanced behind her seeing Alex not moving. "Are you coming? We're going to kick some ass!"

He just nodded and followed her walking behind her. He still couldn't believe she seemed happy to be wielding him. Much less compliment him in her own way, he had heard of Jade and knew of her views, but he never thought she'd take an interest in him at any time in his life. "Umm… J…Jade?" He asked kind of nervous.

She blinked and glanced back. "Hmm?"

"Umm, you don't mind wielding me at all?"

"No, I don't mind at all…" She blinked again and tilted her head confused. "Why?"

He looked down, "It's nothing… don't worry about it."

"Hey, you started it. Why would I not want to wield you? Come on spit it out." She stopped walking and turned around fully to him, hands on her hips. "Tell me!"

He looked at her before sighing. "I'm just the loner, no one wants to both talking to me…"

"I know how you feel, but don't let it get to you ok. You're paired with me for this and we will win!" She winked at him, which made him blush a little but then nod with a small smile.

The two of them got back to the tournament area, Jade looked up at the board seeing her and Herbert were on opposite sides. "Perfect." She whispered to herself before glancing over to Alex. "Be prepared to coast through our first few rounds. My target will make it to the semi-finals, so we have to also." She smirked. He stood there looking at her, the small smile appeared once again and he nodded. He felt a little better since she seemed to have full confidence in him, and he for once felt needed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said through his microphone which echoed through the whole school. "The first round matches will begin shortly, so we need everyone to go to your assigned rings so we can begin!" Alex had turned into his weapon, and Jade walked through the hallway towards ring 3, her opponent was a person in another class that she had heard brag he would win this tournament easily.

As she entered the ring, she noted the other person walking in behind her. "So you actually decided to show your face?" She said in a taunting voice.

The guy glared at her, he had heard of this girl but he wasn't afraid of her either. "I will defeat you, and move up quickly!" He held out his revolver and smirked. "It's my time to shine!"

"Sorry, but I say I win this fight in under five seconds." Jade sounded bored.

On a hill overlooking the ring, Green Star and Anna sat watching knowing it would be a good show with Jade in it. Anna smiled, "This will be so fun!" She smiled and he nodded agreeing, knowing that they might have to do damage control later though. He glanced around and spotted Meji in the corner watching the fight. But he decided not to talk to him at the moment and see were Jade fighting would go.

When the bell rang, the guy charged at Jade, but she was instantly in front of him and used the back of the sword to knock him clearly out of the ring into a pillar a ways away. "I told you under five seconds…" She stood there with a smirk on her face and laughed a bit before she walked off the stage before even the announcer knew what had happened.

"Um… what happened?" The announcer said while scratching his head. He saw the guy on the ground with swirly eyes, "Well…. Jade is the winner for this round. She will be going up next with the winner of the next ring! Whenever they finish." Everyone in the audience sweat dropped but knew the next fight was going to begin shortly.

Alex turned back to his human form and glanced at Jade. "That was cool…" He was very excited he had done some damage, even though it had only been one hit. He hadn't thought she'd be able to wield him perfectly like that from the get go. He scratched the back of his head as he laughed a little.

Pouting from her spot, Anna glanced at Green Star, "I don't know how you all can fight so well."

He glanced at her, "Well, we are trained to fight."

Anna glanced to the ground thinking about what her dad had told her about Jade and she nodded to herself. She'd get in serious trouble if she had ever told anyone about that secret, so she knew better than too. "Umm… Green Star…" she whispered to herself but stopped herself and shook her head. "No its nothing!" she laughed when he looked at her confused.

The next few matches for Jade and Alex went by quick. Alex was having the time of his life; he was loving doing damage to people. They had barely said anything to each other, and he instantly knew that Jade wasn't a normal miester, she was in a category all of her own. The finals came up faster than both of them thought, and Jade stood on her side of the ring with narrowed eyes. She watched as Herbert walked in on the other side, and stood a few feet from her. "Who would have thought you would make it this far." She smirked and placed her hands on her hips laughing.

Herbert growled low and took a step forward, "its normal for a number one student like me to win this tournament, but a failure like you is a different story!" He laughed, "I'm still number one!"

"Uh huh, how fast was your fastest knock out then?"

"What?"

"You heard me, what's your fastest ring knock out… mine is three seconds." She grinned at him, which made him growl in return.

His hand clenched on his weapon but he smirked, "With a weapon like that? Three second knock out, don't make me laugh!" He snickered making Alex's confidence go down quite a bit. It didn't take much anymore since he was so used it being put down.

She rose an eyebrow and glanced at his weapon. "And I am guessing you had to bribe your weapon to come play." She grinned to herself and laughed. "Bribing sounds like it'd be in your department…" her grip tightened on Alex, which he noted. "And Alex is a rare weapon, one that not many people know how to wield at least good." She swung him in front of her. "And it takes a smart person to at least have the common knowledge to wield him." She smirked making Herbert growl. Alex smiled to himself, he was so smitten with this girl and he was glad she hated Herbert as much as he did at the moment.

"Wha-I did not! They were more than willing to work with me!" There was a muffled retort from his weapon, which he hushed quickly. "And you can wield him right? Are you so high and mighty that you're the only one that can? How can you when I am at the top of the class and you're only number 5?"  
"I chose to be number 5, i could easily take away your throne if i wanted too... but i don't like to be a snobby book worm like some..." she grinned. "And yah, to tell you the truth, i can actually wield him a lot better than most..." she pointed the sword at him. "Only stupid people think that certain weapons aren't worth using. Every person has a strength of their own, sometimes it takes another person to bring it out... and I've yet to see yours sherbert..." she loved that name for him, knowing he hated it.

"Grraaah! You stop calling me that! Stop talking and fight!" he yelled, pointing his weapon at her, face red with anger.

"Oooooooo~. Jade's sure made him mad now." Anna said, getting excited.

Jade smirked and charged at him, "alright fine then let's play." She brought the sword up and he parried but she quickly ducked down and quickly unbalanced him making him fall back onto his butt. She smirked standing in her spot watching him yelling at his weapon which had stopped responding to him by this point. "What's wrong Herbert? Can't get your weapon to do what you want?" She smirked.

"Jade, lets finish him…" Alex finally spoke up seeing this was a great chance to get revenge.

Her smirk turned evil and she walked up to him and pointed her sword at his throat. "Well then, how should I do this?" Jade muttered to herself, "should I make it messy, or should I make it a clean quick finish…" Thinking to herself, she laughed. "But you are not fit to even wield a weapon. To wield a weapon, you must know of how the weapon feels... they are also human too…" She pushed the blade more against his skin. "And like anyone, you piss off the person they won't help you."

"Yay!" The weapon piped up and struggled against his grasp.

Herbert stopped cold, twitching as he felt the tip of the blade on his skin. "A-ah...I still won't lose to you..." he said, though, there was fear in his eyes." The weapon is supposed to do what the miester wants..." He laughed then, getting cocky. "So, are you going to finish this? You going to kill me?"

"i would love to... but I'd be hunted down by a certain person... and i don't want that..." she sighed to herself. "That'd be too messy too..." she turned around. "You're already finished with the match, so it's my win..." she turned around and began to walk away.

Herbert didn't miss a beat. "What, are you too chicken to really finish this match!" he yelled, hands on his hips.

"Oh no, he should have kept his mouth shut!" Anna looked at Green Star with wide eyes. "Jade's temper is horrible!"

He nodded and sighed, "I hope this guy knows what he is getting himself into… I doubt it though." He noted Meji still standing in the same spot he had seen him in earlier. "Hey Anna come with me…" He grabbed her hand and headed down to talk to him. "Dude, are you sure about letting her fight him?"

"This is her fight; I'm not getting involved…" Meji sounded bored.

"But! She really will hurt Herbert if someone does not stop her!" Anna looked worried and she shook her head. "I'm more worried about letting Herbert live then anything!" he looked at her but then sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to stop her, and get involved with this shit anymore then he had too.

Jade stopped in mid-step and she quickly turned around with narrowed eyes, "You should really know when to stop boy." Her eyes flashed for a moment, "I could kill you even without Alex as my weapon but I didn't! Admit your lose and go cry in your little corner!"

"Hahaha! You are just scared of the thought of hurting me!" He puffed out his chest, "I'm the number one student! You will never be nothing like you mother! Even she couldn't beat me dad while she was in school!" He laughed loudly, ignoring his weapon that was yelling at him to shut the fuck up.

She clenched Alex extremely tight and she growled loudly. Her eyes flashed bright red for a moment before she took a step forward. "Don't you DARE compare me with her!" She yelled and charged at him and easily knocked the weapon out of his hands with the poor guard he put up to block her. She smirked evilly as she held the sword once again up to his throat, but what made everyone watching gasp was that she had been using the back of the blade the whole time. This time, the sharp side of the blade was pressing against his skin. "What claim do your parents have huh?" She rose an eyebrow looking down at him, eyes wild still. "I can at least claim my parents are the fucking Soul Eater couple and both death scythes that totally kick your and anyone else's asses." She grinned and kicked him in the gut a few feet away from her. "So I don't want to hear your shit about you or your parents being important. I don't even like mine…" She began to slowly walk over to him.

Herbert coughed up some blood when he was kicked and opened one eye seeing her walking closer. He quickly got up and began to run to the side of the ring, but a sudden blast caught him off guard and sent him straight into the ground once again.

She had on a smile like a predator that was hunting its prey. "Why are you running Sherbert?" She said with a laugh. "It's not as much fun with you running from me."

His eyes were wide and he glanced at her, J….Jade! Don't do this! You will be expelled!" He tried to back away with each step she took towards him.

"I don't care at this moment." She held the sword up over her head as she neared him, a wicked grin plastered on her face. Alex was in heaven and was nearly about to explode. This was fantastic. He'd always had an inclination to cause damage, but had never been able to.

Anna had run to her dad and told him that Jade had lost it, Kid was making his way towards the ring, but having a hard time seeing as there was a huge crowd now hovering watching the scene in awe and horror. As he pushed them aside, he saw the scene and growled jumping over a bunch of them and landed in the ring, he pulled out Liz and patty and pointed them at Jade. "JADE EVANS!" He yelled over the crowd.

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "I figured as much." She whispered annoyed before bringing the sword down and turned to face Lord Death. "What? I wasn't going to kill the poor boy." She shrugged and acted innocently, but the truth is she wanted this boy dead with every being of her body. And now she couldn't finish the job.

"Jade, I know you. I know how you work. Stop it right now. You're parents are going to hear about this." he said. He held his weapons in a fight pose, but, he wasn't going to make a move IF she calmed down.

Herbert took this chance to scurry away, terrified.

She noted he ran and turned around throwing the sword which landed inches in front of a running Herbert. "Don't you go anywhere your mine!" she yelled at him ignoring kid for a moment before turning to face him. "Go ahead and tell them, it wouldn't matter anyway they are never home to care..." she shrugged smirking.

Kid groaned. "Jade, I'm not joking. If you go and touch Herbert, I'm going to have to use force. And it won't be pretty!"

Herbert skidded to a halt, staring at the sword. Alex turned back into his human form and stood in front of Herbert, arms crossed. "You're not going anywhere." he mumbled.

She smirked as she got into a fighting position, knowing Alex wouldn't let Herbert leave just yet. "But just touching is not fun... ehh Mr. three stripes..." she was itching for a fight because sherbert didn't put up much of one.

Green star's eyes went wide. "oh now this is getting sweet!"

Alex waited patiently, grinning down at Herbert. For once, he felt mightier than someone. It was a fantastic feeling.

Kid twitched when she said that. He'd gone from having break downs to getting angry whenever someone said something about his stripes and he cocked his guns. "You...you BRAT! Come here!" he yelled, going for Jade. Alex's eyes widened and he jumped to Jade, transforming again into a sword.

Anna's face twitched. "Dad...what are you doing?"

Jade laughed to herself and dodged a few shots he fired at her. She grabbed Alex blocking another one. "Nah, I'll stay here..." she sent a shockwave at Kid, knowing it probably wouldn't do anything, but she didn't care she was having fun now. the blood inside her was boiling, and she wanted more.

Liz gulped, "kid! Calm down! This is Jade!"

Kid was beyond help right then. He managed to get close to her and kick Alex out of her hand. He landed on the ground and transformed back to himself, holding his head. He had a feeling they'd be in trouble for this. Kid, towered over Jade and then grabbed her by the collar. "Alex, come with me. Now." he snapped, dragging her behind him out of the arena, much like he had the first day. Alex swallowed and followed, biting his lip worriedly.

Walking down the hallway, Stein had been called on for something he wasn't sure what but the noise the kids were making had made him curious. But he blinked when he saw Kid walking down the hall mad, and it looked like a boy was trailing him. "Hmm?" He rose an eyebrow as he took a puff on his cigarette. But as they walked past, he caught site of stockings and silver hair and his eyes went wide as he turned around. He saw Jade getting dragged away by Kid, who was still yelling at her with her yelling at him. He smirked to himself, "well I'll be… it's been a long time Jade..." He said to himself and his glasses flashed before he grinned and reached for his screw and began to turn it as he continued to walk down the hall towards the rings while laughing.

Jade had been yelling at kid, but when the noise of the screwing turning broke through her yelling she suddenly went blue in the face. "What the hell is that?" she yelled and glanced back but saw nothing that would have made that noise, but she knew it from somewhere! "Lord Death! Let me go!" She struggled once again." You won't let me have any fun!"

"No! You tried to kill a student!" He drug her into his office and dropped her on the ground turning around to face her. "That is uncalled for, even from you Jade!" His eyes narrowed.

She stayed on the ground for a moment before growling looking up at him, "and you know how bored I have become being stuck in this city all the time! I can't do shit!"

He held the bridge of his nose as he looked at her, his eyebrow twitched gently. "Look Jade, you have to stop this thing with Herbert. You need to be a better person and drop it." He sighed to himself and glanced at Alex who just gulped scared. "And you, I understand you were trying to protect your Miester, but understand that I could have hurt you a lot worse than I did." All Alex could do was nod and look down, he wasn't sure he would get out of there alive.

"Don't ignore me!" Jade yelled at Kid but when he turned around his eyes narrowing she growled at him. "He started it, and I won't stop until it's ended!" She stuck her tongue out at him, "But I won't kill him for now…" She turned her head to the side and crossed her arms over her head.

"For now?" He said to himself and sighed loudly once again holding the bridge of his nose. "Damn it Jade… I can't keep covering for you." He turned around and walked back to his desk and sat down. "Look, just go… and if you cause any more trouble I will have to think of a worse punishment…" He ran a hand through his hair but glanced at the both of them.

Jade watched him for a moment but then sighed loudly and stood up dusting herself off. "Yah, that's what you always say…" She mumbled to herself and glanced at Alex. "Come on let's get out of here." Turning around, she walked towards the door and yawned to herself. Alex followed Jade, he was dumb founded. They had gotten away with almost murder and Lord Death didn't do more than lecture them. As she shut the door, she sighed. "Well that is about normal for that shit."

"Normal?" Alex looked at her confused. "What is normal about not being punished!" He was blushing a little, used to being abused so this was new to him.

She glanced at him but then smirked, "I'm used to being in trouble with Lord Death. So this is pretty much as much as it comes too." She looked bored but then ran a hand through her hair and placed her hands on her hips. "Like I said in the fight with Herbert, my parents are the Soul Eater couple and were always out on missions when I was younger. So I ended up staying with Ki- I mean Lord Death and Tsubaki. For pretty much of my childhood But yah, I think it's about time I got back to my friends…"

"Umm…" He looked down; his hands clenched and then looked up at her. "I really enjoyed being you weapon for the tournament…" He smiled a little.

She looked at him and blinked but then smirked. "You really are a rare and great weapon Alex… Don't let anyone tell you any different ok." She turned to face down the hall. "My friends are probably wondering what has come of me by now… Along with any other student that was watching." She ran a hand through her hair.

Alex just nodded and turned his back to her. "I… understand. It was nice while it lasted…" He rubbed his arm a little sad now, and started to walk down the hallway. Another night alone, another night to be around people like him. He sighed to himself, which Jade noted.

She blinked and watched him for a moment, "you know you can come with me and meet the others if you want." She chuckled. "I know they would most likely want to meet you anyway since you fought with me in the tournament." Jade gave him a thumbs up as she laughed. "Come on…" She grabbed his hand and began to walk down the hallway back the way they came from. Alex not sure what to respond back to her, he looked at the girl in front of him but a small smile passed his lips as he was lead back to the ring and to a small group of people in the corner. As she got there, Jade let go of his hand and laughed. "I'm back!"

"JADE!" Anna launched herself into Jade's arms crying. "Are you alright? Did daddy hurt you at all!" She looked her over still while sniffling.

""I'm fine Anna…" she pat her head and gave a small smile. "He just did the usual lecture, that's all…" she left out the dropping part, but thought it would be for the best for now.

Anna nodded and continued to clutch onto her but when Green Star pat her head, she blinked and glanced at him. "I don't wanna let her go." She whispered low to herself.

"Come on, she's alright so there is no need to get worked up anymore…" He gently got her off Jade and smiled at her, but he turned his attention to Alex. "Seriously dude, you were so sick out there!" He gave him a thumbs up.

"Yah you were!" Anna totally forgetting what she had been so upset about earlier smiled at him. "I haven't met a sword weapon yet!" she took his hand and shook it hard.

Alex blinked looking at the girl in front of him and then to his hand which she was still shacking. He sighed a little but gave her a smile and also to Green Star. "Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"Thanks for protecting my miester…" Meji spoke up, his eyes narrowed at Alex.

Alex's eyes slowly slid to Meji and narrowed also, a spark of hatred passed between the two of them for a second before he smiled and nodded. "It's the weapons responsibility to keep the miester out of trouble…" He glanced at Jade.

Jade totally ignoring the conversation between the two glanced at Meji. "So what has the word been around about what happened? I know you know…"

Grinning, Meji chuckled to himself. "Well you want to sugar version or the blunt one?" When he got a glare in response he laughed, "Well most people think you were going to get expelled… at the same time some thought that you'd get beat the shit beat out of you then expelled…" He shrugged to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets.

She smirked the famous Soul Eater grin and laughed to herself. "Like hell! I'd leave a wave of destruction in my path if I got expelled. And it wouldn't stop with just the school; I'd do a lot deeper damage also!" She thought to herself about something she'd always had wanted to do but when she noted Anna looking at her she kind of sweat dropped thinking that it might be a bad idea after all.

Totally interrupting the serious conversation, Green Star approached Alex and held out his hand, "Dude, be my partner!" He laughed and made everyone else sweat drop. "I think we'd make a great pair!"

"Well…" He looked at his hand unsure if he should or not.

"You should do it. It may not look like it, but Green Star is a pretty good Miester. I would take you as my weapon, but I've already been stuck with one…" She sighed to herself and motioned towards Meji.

"Hey!" He responded back at her.

Alex looked at the two of them but then back to his hand and slowly took it. "Alright. I will be your weapon…" He looked down at their hands; he had wanted to be Jades but figured he could still be close to Jade if he was with one of her friends. Right?

Anna began to laugh and latched herself onto Green Star's arm again, "you two are funny." And looked at Alex. "This happens a lot between the two of them, so we might as well leave them alone for now and let them fight it out." She had a huge grin on her face.

Green Star noted the hostile vibes also and sighed, "Yah… you two want to come over to my house? My mom is going to be cooking dinner soon, and she won't mind the two of you there…" he smirked.

Stars came into Anna's eyes as she looked at him, "really?"

"Are you sure that's ok?" Alex said and glanced to the side a little uneasy of going to a house he didn't know.

"Totally!" he laughed which made Alex blinked confused. "It wouldn't be fun any other way. You will love my mom's food, even Jade comes over a lot for dinner and that says something since she hates groups." He grinned and turned around and began to walk off. "Come on; let's leave them before it gets violent…" Alex and Anna followed Green Star out of the school towards his home.

"What you have a problem with me boy?" she glared at Meji, not realizing that the others had already left. She still had a bone to pick with him, but had kept it on a minimum for the sake of her sanity.

"What the hell Jade! You have only wielded me once and you totally act like a brat about anything that deals with a weapon!" He yelled at her and took a step towards her. "I am sick of it Jade!"

She growled at him, "Yah well I never asked for a weapon!" She shot back at him. "And I remember you saying you didn't even want a miester! Was that before or after I beat you up?"

"Like hell a little toothpick like you could ever beat me up!" He snorted and laughed at her. "You're nothing but a pipsqueak!"

Her hands clenched and she growled at him, and took a step towards him. "Yah well I remember my fist two inches from your face before Lord Death stopped us! And I told you not to say anything about how I look damn it!" She grinded her heel into his foot, a pissed vein on her forehead, "You ass!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was raised never to hit girls but Jade, for you, I will make an exception!" He growled and made a tight fist. "You think you can get away with everything all the fucking time just because your parents are the Soul Eater couple! You are so fucking stupid! You're nothing like them and you never will be, especially not with me!" He raised his arm and took a swing at Jade but he stopped inches in front of her face before he spat on the ground to the side of him and stormed off.

Jade stood there with wide eyes for a few seconds before she growled and stomped one foot on the ground. "Get back here!" she raised her fists into the air. "Damn it! I won't let you get away with those comments!" She screamed and noted a few rocks underneath her foot. She kneeled down and picked them up and grit her teeth for a second deciding if she should throw them or not. "Fuck it…" she whispered to herself and threw one hitting Meji in the back of the head. "Come back here and face me like a man coward!"

Meji turned around when the rock hit him and held his head glaring at Jade. "Hey, you don't have to throw things now. You're not two years old you brat…" His eyes narrowed at her.

"I can act whatever age I want!" She still yelled at him and threw even more. "I am sick and tired of people thinking just because my parents are famous that I can get away with a lot of shit!" she screamed and shook her head, "I don't give a fuck who my parents are! They are just human! They aren't gods!" Jade threw the last few rocks. "I hate people like you who think like that!"

Dodging the rocks, Meji made his way to Jade and grabbed her wrist pulling them away from reaching out to attack him. "Stop it!" He yelled and shook her even to get her attention. "You are being ridiculous Jade! Knock it off, don't cause a scene more than this!" His eyes narrowed at her.

"Why should i?" Her eyes narrowed as she glared up at him while she growled low. "Do you even understand what pressure I live with every day?" That made him blink confused, "Being compared to those two all the time. Having them as parents, I will never be good enough ok!" She tried to get her wrists out of his grasp but he didn't budge. "What? You want me to spill my fucking soul to you? Well I'm sorry that ant happening idiot." She stuck her tongue out at him and finally yanked her wrists free and glared a death glare at him. Turning around she began to walk off but was rubbing her temple because a small headache was beginning to form. Meji just glared at her back, but stuck his hands in his pockets and began to follow her. He was too proud to apologize about anything he said and knew Jade was the same way. But since he lived in the same apartment as Jade, he would have to put up with her even if she was mad at him.

The other group had made it to Green Stars home, and he opened the door letting in Anna and Alex before he shut the door glancing around. "Well this is my home…" He laughed a little as he glanced around and saw no trace of his father and sighed to himself remembering he was out for the next few days on a mission.

Alex had let Anna in first and was excited about this wonderful home. "This is nice…" they both said together and glanced at each other before smiling a little. Alex glanced at Green Star though and scratched his head blushing a little. "Is you mother here? I'd like to meet your parents if I am going to be your weapon…."

"Oh yah, my mom is right now. She should be home at least…" He looked down the hallway seeing a light on. "I'll be right back." He excused himself and went back into the lit room leaving Anna and Alex there in the living room. After a few minutes, he walked out of the room followed by Tsubaki. "Here she is…" He said laughing as he moved to the side to let Tsubaki through.

"Oh hello!" Anna said with a smile on her face and ran up to her with sparkles in her eyes. She loved Mrs. Tsubaki not just because she was Green Star's mother but she loved her as her teacher also.

Alex was a little more reserved though and bowed to her which made her blush a little. "Hello, my name is Alex."

She smiled at the two kids and pat Anna on the head, "Well hello again little one how are you?" But then glanced up to Alex and laughed, "You don't have to act so polite, just act like yourself around here. But it almost dinner time, are you two staying for dinner?"

Anna nodded really fast. "Hai! Green Star invited us!" She said with a huge smile. "What are we having?" She was jumping up and down like a little kid in the candy store by that time which made all three of the sweat drop.

"Ahaha, well I hadn't planned on company since Black Star is out for a few days, so which ever you two want will be fine…" She looked at Alex who only looked down and scratched head mumbling 'anything is ok.' She laughed and looked at Anna and pat her head. "Well then it's you and me on kitchen duty then… come on lets decide on what to make while the boys make themselves at home." She began to walk towards the kitchen with Anna hot on her heels still giggling crazily.

Green Star watched his mother leave before he sighed and had his hands on his hips. "I don't understand how my mother can put with my father sometimes. He acts more like a kid then me most of the time…" He said to himself but saw Alex looking at him funny.

"Really? Are you serious? Wait, you dad isn't the one I heard all those stories about, is he? Blue hair, um… really cocky?" He looked at him seriously hoping it wasn't the same person he had heard about. Because he knew he instantly wouldn't get along with this guy.

He sweat dropped and nodded, "Yah, that is him. The most annoying person I know too. Every morning he wants to train even when I don't have school. It gets annoying." He sighed and scratched his chin and ginned. "But the highlight of the morning is always when Jade comes over and pretty much always beats the shit out of him, it's very funny…"

"I'm sorry…." He said while making a face. "How does she handle it?" He muttered low and rubbed the side of his arm looking towards the kitchen.

"Somehow she manages. I think she goes into mother mode when she has to handle him though, like I said she tell people she has two kids and one…" He scratched the back of his head and then looked at him, "So speaking of homes, what is yours like?"

Alex Shuddered and shook his head, "Um… she's…. we don't…. we don't really talk that much." He began to fell a little uncomfortable and looked down at the ground kicking imaginary dirt.

"Sorry to hear that man, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want too…" He had noted the sudden change in his attitude and pat his shoulder smirking, "But I might able to convince my mother into letting you stay here if you want?"

Alex looked at his meister and blinked dumb founded. "So soon? You barely know me Green Star?" He shook his head a little, "Not that my family would care at all…. I mean…." He wasn't sure what to say, no one had ever been nice to him until today so he wasn't sure how to respond to most of it. But being asked to move into a place was at the top of his 'I don't know' list.

He blinked but then laughed and nodded to himself. "Well we will be partners for a long time anyway right? It's alright if we don't know much about each other in the beginning. Plus I have the feeling my mother will ask you anyway in some form during dinner." He scratched his head.

"You think she would?" He asked really shocked, "I'm sorry if I'm acting stupid, I'm just not used to people being nice to me." He glanced towards the kitchen again and the thought of living here was tempting and he figured he could have a more peaceful like here than at his cold home where he wasn't wanted. He glanced back at Green Star who was still laughing but then nodded a little and went towards the kitchen to see if they needed any help.

"Mom I'm hungry hurry it up!" Green Star yelled behind Alex as he also walked towards the kitchen.


	6. Jade is a what!

Yay! Another chapter done, I hope you enjoy it. Oh yes, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or favorite the story, it really does make me happy and I plan to keep uploading as long as I have the material to type up. And I uploaded this chapter early also because I won't be able to do anything till mid-May…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or world of Soul Eater.

**Claimer**: I do own Jade, Green Star, Anna, Alex, Meji, and Aya. So please do not use them without my permission. Thank you. :)

**Chapter 3 Jade is a what?**

It had been one week since the Meister Tournament passed and Jade had been crowned the victor much to Herbert's annoyance, but she really did not care one way or another. The only thing Jade really cared about was all the stares and whispers happening when the students saw her the last few days. It was beginning to piss her off, and she walked down the hallway towards her class with her arms crossed over her chest. Meji walked close behind Jade, only really because he saw how annoyed she was becoming at the other students. If she got to angry, it'd be the tournament all over again. While he wasn't too happy about being partnered with Jade, she was still his meister and he was going to help if he could.

Coming from around the corner, Anna ran up to Jade and grinned wide. "Good morning!" She said while laughing. Anna seemed to be the only person in the school that was either too stupid to realize what had happened or to flakey to remember.

Jade glanced at Anna and sighed loudly as she ran a hand through her hair. "Morning…" She still sounded annoyed but then glanced around not seeing the one usually trying to beat her up. "Hey Anna? Do you know where Green Star is? Normally he is running around here by now…" She glanced at Meji but he only shrugged like he had no idea either. "Hmm… that is strange."

"Oh! Yeah, he's right over there, lugging some things around for his mom!" She said and pointed down the hallway where he was with Tsubaki. The whole time Jade and Anna talked Meji noted a lot of students whispering as they passed Jade and he glared at every one of them before glancing back at Anna and rolled his eyes. How the hell could one girl be so annoying, even more than Jade? He would never understand.

Jade had noted people passing and she caught their stares before a pissed vein finally appeared on her forehead and she stomped her foot. "That's it! I can't take this anymore!" She turned to the classroom and then to Meji and Anna. "I'm going to hide out in there for a while to calm my nerves…" She saw Anna pout and mumbled something before she walked away and left the two of them. Jade sighed and walked into the classroom. Meji frowned and followed her. As he got into the classroom, he shut the door and stood guard for a moment before he walked and sat down next to Jade in the first row of seats. "Fuck, people are plotting against me…" She sighed loudly and laid her chin on the desk looking at the chalk board that had a message written from Tsubaki on it. She grumbled something under her breathe and then glanced at Meji, "Do you hate me also?" she didn't sound mean or anything and her eyes just stared straight into his eyes. "Tell me the truth please."

HE blinked and then shook his head. "No. I haven't had long enough to get to know you if I hate you or not. But I do respect you though." He responded back to her as he looked straight back at her. He wasn't lying, he knew she had a bad temper but Jade didn't seem like a bad kid.

She kept looking in his eyes before she sighed and leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling and covered her face with her hands as she began to talk. "Then can I ask you something? Can you go listen to what people are talking about me? If I go, it would be pointless… take Anna with you until you find Green Star then pawn her off on him…" She didn't sound like herself as she talked, she almost sounded defeated but it quickly went away as she leaned back and stretched. "I'll wait here until you get back."

"… Alright." He got up and went to the door, and sighed as he glanced back at Jade before he opened the door and stepped glancing up and down the hallway for Anna. He spotted her not to far away and walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. "Hey you want to help me find Green Star? It looks like he's disappeared into the crowd again." He figured she'd say yes anyway but when she looked up with a huge smile, he gulped knowing that he might be in trouble soon.

"Yes!" She smiled and grabbed his arm as she began to drag him down the hallway wanting to find the boy she had a crush on.

AS the two of them walked through the hallways, Meji took in everything that the students were saying and he swallowed. How could kids be so cruel and this vicious? Surely they were exaggerating about Jade's crime. They had to be. As he walked along with Anna, they noted Green Star walking out of a room with a huge pile of books. He didn't look to happy either. "Hey… need any help?" He asked scaring the shit out of Green Star.

He looked at them with a small tear in the corner of his eyes. "Help…me…" He said to them quietly but then suddenly he was yanked backwards by a rope tied to his belt and he yipped as suddenly the huge pile of book lost their balance and toppled over onto the ground in front of Green Star. His face fell and he froze feeling his mother's anger behind him and he quickly got down to pick them up. "I'm sorry! They just surprised me!" He whined as he tried to get them all.

Meji gulped and helped him pick up the book while Anna just smiled cutely at Tsubaki. "Ah! Miss Tsubaki! We were just asking Green Star if he needed any help." She walked up next to her and tried to put on the cutest act possible.

She looked down at her student and smiled, "Well if you want, you can come along Anna… I'm sure he will love to have help." She saw the boys picking up the books. "Meji just give them back to my son when you are done… We've got to keep moving on. No rest!" She smiled innocently while Green Star stood with the book in his arms again and his eyebrow twitched.

"Eh, yes ma'am." Meji said, apologetically giving the book to Green Star and then leaving the three of them, heading back to Jade. He'd heard enough really. As he entered the classroom he stopped and locked the door behind him. He didn't want anyone coming in or even worse, Jade rampaging out.

Hearing the door open, Jade's focus slowly turned towards him and she raised an eyebrow. "Welcome back… What did you find out?"

He stood there in front of the door and looked at the ground for a moment before his hands clenched and he glanced up at her. "Well…" He began but then looked down at the ground again. He really didn't want to tell her what he had heard. Because he knew it wouldn't end well for anymore.

"What's wrong?" Jade saw him make a face and she blinked confused. "What are you not telling me Meji?" She stood up and went over to him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "I demand you tell me…" Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Ah…" He started again and looked at her before scratching the back of his neck. "Let's just say that our 'peers' are less than friendly towards you….'

"I already knew that much idiot…"

"Mm…" He looked back up at her then. How could she actually live knowing that people hated her? He would have beaten up half the school already if anyone had a problem with him. Meji sighed mentally hoping Jade wouldn't push it much further though with her luck, she would.

Crossing her arms over her chest she sighed gently. "I guess I can tell you one reason why they hate me…" That made him blink, but she looked to the side and closed her eyes. "Until a year ago, I was told I was banned from this academy. Many people do not like it that I was actually allowed to come here. The real reason for the ban, I'm not even sure of that myself… Lord Death just said I was too much of a threat until recently." She opened her eyes and Meji saw a sadness deep within her eyes but it quickly disappeared before she turned back to him.

"A threat…" He asked, and then made another face. "I guess that makes sense, considering what they were saying about you…"

She didn't respond to that, but just kept staring at him knowing he'd tell her sooner or later. Her arms still crossed over her chest. He finally took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "They were saying how their parent's told them about how you… umm… you know…" He fell silent for a moment. "I don't I'm the person to tell you this." He shook his head. "I think you need to talk to Lord Death."

"Fine I will go ask him then…" She looked at him. "But I can't get out with you blocking the door." She sounded perfectly calm, which was rare, even though inside she was foaming with rage.

"…Maybe later? I don't think you want to go out there right now…'' He said and moved in front of the door more so she couldn't leave. Even though he locked it earlier he knew Jade wouldn't take no for an answer for very long. "Jade, just stay here and calm down…"

"Meji move"

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared back at her, "No. You don't need to start a war out there and make more people upset!"

"I am not going to start a war… I am just going to talk to Uncle. That is all… other people right now, I really don't care about." Her eyebrow twitched a bit.

He was quiet for a moment then nodded, "Fine but I am going with you. You can't be without a weapon if you decide to battle someone right?" He knew she'd most likely get into some fight, and being her weapon meant he had to stick next to her no matter where she went. '_She's a girl, even though she can kick ass… she isn't a weapon herself… so I have to protect her…_' he thought to himself.

Her eyes narrowed at him for a moment before she sighed loudly and shrugged. "Fine…" He turned around and unlocked the door letting her go through and walked out behind her. As they walked down the hallway, Jade continued to hear people whisper, but she came to a stop when she hear and saw a mob of angry mothers walking towards Kid's Death Room also. "Well this is something you don't see every day…" She scratched her chin and a sly smirk appeared on her face. "Hmmm…. This should be interesting."

"Interesting?" Meji said kind of halfhearted but then saw all the woman also and gulped. They looked pissed about something. "What do you think they could be here for?" He figured he knew the answer already, but he hoped it wasn't that.

"Well… if they are as mad as they seem just walking together, then more than just simply talking to Uncle… My guess is it will be about me beating and nearly killing Herbert…" She nodded to herself, "Or it could be something unrelated to me…" That made her shrug before she began to walk after them. "Who knows until we get there, but I'm going to find out!" Meji watched her for a moment before sighing and following, curious as well. He doubted he'd find out, but it was worth a try.

As they got to the room, she saw it had been left open a bit and she opened the door letting Meji in first before she silently slipped in and shut the door. Glancing at him, she made a gesture to stay quiet and started to walk up the road towards were the platform was. When she began to see shapes, Jade quickly ducked behind one of the pillars and stood there as she began to listen to the angry mothers yelling at Kid. Meji followed her example and hid on the other side of the road and blinked also hearing them. He was really curious now as to what was going on.

Kid hadn't been expecting this many angry mothers, but he sighed and stood up before them from his chair and waited for them to start bitching.

An older woman stepped forwards and pointed at Kid extremely pissed off. "How dare you!" She yelled at him. "You let that monster in!"

Kid stood his ground and glared down his nose at her. "Please tell me what you are talking about before just flying off the handle. Or I will ask you all to leave." Apparently he'd grown to inherit his father's non-chiantis.

"That girl Jade!" She grit her teeth as she said her name, "How dare you let her come to this school!" She yelled at him once again. "After what she did! She's a monster! She should have been locked away years ago!" Jade's eyes went wide slightly as she listened to the woman yell at him but didn't make a move just yet.

"You think so?" Kid asked and crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes for a moment and a shadow crossed over his face. "Do you not think that I thought of that when the incident first happened? We had her memory altered and it WAS a battle tournament, after all children will get hurt…" He said trying to smooth it over but noted that the mothers didn't buy it one bit.

"She would have killed my Herbert if you hadn't of stopped her!" Herbert's mother screamed, her name was Kim. "That child should be expelled from Death City all together! She is nothing but trouble! She always has been and you know it! Even her own parents were never this much trouble!"

Kid's face turned to an annoyed one and he took a step forwards. "Ladies!" He yelled and got all of their attention, "It is not as if we aren't doing anything to keep it from happening again. And it didn't help that Herbert was taunting Jade over and over again. He kind of brought it on himself." He sweat dropped because hell even he couldn't stand the boy. He was ten times worse than his father.

Before Kim could respond to that, the woman in the ground shook her head. "Then what about my son! Who she murdered in cold blood seven years ago? I will never forgive that child!"

That made Jade's eyes go super wide and she stood there not sure what to do. Her teeth grit and hands clenched as her bangs fell over her eyes resisting the urge to go beat the shit out of all of them right then and there. Meji gasped a little and looked at Jade. Wow. She'd… murdered someone before? That was… terrifying to say the least.

Kid grit his teeth. "We cannot prove she even killed your son. She did not strike him physically. Plus she was not in her right mind when that happened. We took care of it and now she is under very close watch at the DWMA. I assure you that the incident at the tournament was nothing like what happened before… now ladies if you can please leave. I have other things I need to do."

Before the women could say anything, Jade began to laugh and it echoed through the room. She stepped out from behind the pole still laughing. "This is some funny shit you know that? Can't you all do better than this?" That seemed to piss off all the women.

Meji stepped out to catch her and took a hold of her arm and giving kid a half apologetic, half pissed off look. Kid bristled a little. "Jade! You know you shouldn't be here unannounced!" He said and groaned mentally. Great, he'd be up to his ears in complaints all day and that was the last thing he needed.

After a few minutes, she stopped laughing and glanced past the women and looked straight at Kid with narrowing eyes. "I wanted to talk to you personally, but I saw these women so I thought I'd follow…"

"You monster!" Kim yelled at her but didn't dare to get close to her, even though she herself was a witch this girl made even her tremble with fear.

Jade slowly rose an eyebrow as she glanced at her. "A monster? Can't you all come up with something better than that? I've been called that for as long I can remember. It doesn't affect me anymore, better yet… I actually embrace it…" Her smile turned wicked for a moment before she just smiled regularly. She was ignoring Meji for the moment not caring he had her arm.

Glaring at her, he spoke as serious as he could. "You stay here Jade. I need to speak to you." And then turned his attention to the women, "As you for you ladies, will you kindly leave for a little while? I have some business to take care of with Jade and her weapon." He sounded frustrated and annoyed.

A few minutes passed and the women hadn't moved, but the woman in front suddenly marched forth towards Jade and when she got to her held up her hand and a slap echoed throughout the room. Jade didn't move from her spot, but her face was side wards and she stayed were she was at until a grin plastered on her face. "I don't remembering killing any person lady…." She glanced up at her and suddenly ripped her arm away from Meji, and suddenly a blade appeared around the woman pushing into her back and Jade's arm turned into a scythe as she held the point up touching the woman's neck. "Kid won't be able to get here fast enough to save you if you make another move…" She had a crazy smirk on her face as she said sweetly to the woman who was so afraid she couldn't even scream for help.

Kid's eyes widened, "Jade!" What the hell do you think you are doing!" He cried, and stomped over. "You knock that off right now!"

Meji couldn't grab Jade back without slicing his hands open, so he stood back and watched with even wider eyes than Kids. Wow. He never knew of anyone with such… well… balls to pull something like this. Jade certainly wasn't someone to mess around with. The thought that she'd killed someone before wasn't that hard to believe now, either, seeing as she was about to do it again.

She stood there but then sighed and the blades disappeared as she glared up at the woman. "You are not worth it…" She turned around and began to walk away towards the door. She sighed loudly totally ignoring Kid's yelling at her also.

Meji just blinked. How the hell did she manage to get away with things all the time? Was it really because of who her parents where? He hesitated to follow, but he did once he saw that all the parents and even kid were getting ready to form a tar-and-feather mob and go after Jade.

Jade grinned and ran down the hallway and opened the door for her and Meji. When he ran out, she shut the door and stuck her tongue out. "We might want to continue to run now…" She grinned at him and continued to run down the hallway, she was LAUGHING. This was amusing her.

He looked at her a little disturbed, but he nodded and ran with Jade. It seemed like the best idea, considering that he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire when Kid and the rest of them caught up to him. Then again, running with an acclaimed psychopath wasn't that appealing either.

As they got down the hallways Jade heard the door bust down. "well that was fast…'' she smirked and slid to a halt at a three way. "Well… I will see you at home then. They are more interested in me then you, so you should be able to make it back no problem." She winked at him and ran down the far right hallway. Meji blinked and then ran away down another hallway. He wasn't sure what to do now, but he knew he didn't want to be in the school anymore. He snuck out and went to clear his head; this was getting to a little ridiculous.

Herbert was walking to the library when he saw Jade run past him and he blinked. "Skipping class again?" He called out to her which made her skid to a halt again. "IIIIII heard that you're going to get kicked out for what you did to me!" He said while smirking.

"Kid doesn't have the balls to kick me out..." She turned around to face him and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ha! My mother is here! She'll take care of it! She hates you! She told me that you're just as worthless as you demon possessed dad!" He laughed, just trying to egg her on even more.

Her eyebrow twitched and she stormed up to him and grabbed his glasses slamming them into the wall behind him. "Don't you fucking dare talk about my father like that!" Her eyes narrowed, "I would do a lot worse but I don't have time to play around with you sorry ass…" With that she took off once again feeling them closing in on her.

"Hey - what?" He started, looking over his shoulder and then yelping like a little baby. He jumped out of the way when he saw his mother and about seven other mothers rushing towards Jade along with Kid screaming and storming behind them.

Jade came around a corner and before she could stop she slid right into one of the mothers who had decided to ambush her. She fell to her butt and rubbed her sore head. "Ouch…" she looked up at the woman and narrowed her eyes. "It is not nice to knock a kid down like that… you know that right?"

"JADE EVANS!" Kid screamed, and pushed past all the women grabbing her by the collar. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I'M TRYING TO FIX THE PROBLEM AND ALL YOU DO IS MAKE IT WORSE!"

"SHE STARTED IT!" She yelled back at him, and tried to reach behind her, but her arms weren't that long so she couldn't reach him which made her even more annoyed.

"You. Are. In. SOOOO. Much. Trouble." He spat, jerking her hard and began to drag her back to the Death Room, telling the women to go home and he'd speak with each of them at a later date because he knew he needed to deal with the trouble maker first.

She went swirly eyed as he jerked her around and shook her head to regain her right mind as she looked back at him. "That is what you always say! And you never do anything about it! I don't believe you!"

"Oh I have something special in mind for you." His voice held some venom in it as he talked under his breath. Really he had no idea what he was going to do, but he was beginning to formulate a plan.

She blinked twice and tilted her head but then rose an eyebrow. "Are you serious? No! Let me go!" She began to struggle against him, knowing if Kid said he had a plan it would be bad for her.

"No! You are not getting away with it this time! I've never seen you act out so much in one day Jade!" He hissed and drug her through the door and shut it before he tossed her to the ground a few feet away. "Also, as much as you annoy me to no end, I can't let those women get a hold of you. Not today, anyway…" He ran a hand through his hair and walked up to his chair sitting in it as he rubbed his temples.

"Why not today? Huh? Tell me…'' She sat there on the ground annoyed, her eyes were half open and she held a bored expression on her face.

He ignored her as he continued to rub his temples but then glanced down at her. "You child… makes me feel so much older than I should feel…."

Her eyebrow twitched a little at that comment and she got up dusting herself off before stomping over to Kid. "Yah well, your stupid rules you put in place after you took over annoys me to no end!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I put rules in place to keep the order here. Father was never very good at being precise and clear in what he wanted or in what the students can expect of him..." He said glaring at her.

"There was order!" She yelled at him, and stomped her foot on her the ground. "And what the hell was that woman talking about earlier! Saying I killed someone!" She wanted answers at that moment.

Kid looked at her and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jade go home…" He muttered knowing she would just push and push it until he would snap. But he glared at her, "End of discussion!" His eyes narrowed dangerously at her daring her to fight back against him.

She growled and stood there for a moment before she turned around and walked off. "This is not over bastard!" she yelled as she stomped away. Slamming the door she sighed, "Great! This is getting annoying! Why won't anyone tell me anything!" She yelled and slammed her fist through the wall, before she stormed off towards her home.

Meji sat on his bed, holed up in his room not letting even Blair in. But that had become normal for him anytime he was there. Blair always attacked him in skimpy outfits, and he always felt himself get a massive nosebleed every time, but he wasn't in the mood for that at the moment. What the hell was going on? What was wrong with Jade? Why was able Jade to bring out scythes like him? He had thought about asking Soul, but figured it would be a little wrong since he had only been there for a little while. And asking about the family story seemed a little strained to him. After what seemed like awhile, Meji heard the front door fly open and then stomping on the ground towards his direction. "Jade must be home…" He also heard her door slam shut and decided to let her calm down before he decided to even attempt to talk to her.

Jade slammed her door shut and she kicked Blair who was right in her path without realizing it across her room. She walked over to her bed and sat down bringing her knees up to her chest. "This isn't fair…" She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes half way and then slid to the doll sitting on her dresser. She had had that doll for as long as she could remember, but no matter how much she had wanted to throw it out something inside of her couldn't.

Waiting a bit for her anger to subside, he walked out of his room and then knocked on Jade's door. "Jade?" He said kind of scared.

There was a pause before he heard some shuffling and then the door unlocked and she opened it partially. "What?"

"What was that about?" He just blinked at her while asking bluntly. He wasn't mean about it or anything he just wanted an honest answer.

She sighed and turned around walking back to her bed and sat down on her bed again. "I'm not sure…" she looked down at her hands, "To tell you the truth I don't know anything that is going on… and Kid won't tell me either! I can't remember my past, this isn't fair!"

He walked in a few steps and leaned on her dresser watching her. "What do you mean? It's your past. How could he not tell you? And how do you always manage to get out of trouble…"

"I don't know…" He rose an eyebrow at her answer, but let her finish. "But trouble always seems to find me though…"

Meji nodded, looking over to where there was a small black ball of fur on the ground. Blair looked up with tears in her eyes and noted Meji looking at her. "Meji!" She cried and poofed into her human form as she clung to him nearly choking him in the process. "She's so mean! She kicked me!" She said crying while Meji was coughing and struggling to get some air.

"Get off him!" Jade stood up while yelling at her. She stormed over to her and hit Blair over the head, "Don't choke him like you do my father all the time!"

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Blair cried, clutching her head and whimpering as she ran from the room.

Meji gasped as he shook his head, "I really wish she'd stop doing that to me!" He rubbed his neck as he began to get his vision back since he had almost blacked out from oxygen loss.

"I'll bring her down to two lives next time I see her…" Her eyebrow kept twitching but sighed loudly. She put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Whatever, well for the time being you're going to be caught up in a lot of shit…" Her eyes shifted to the doll once again and walked over to it and picked it up studying it. "But yah, about me not remembering… I don't remember anything before I was eight years old… So yah, I'm at a loss of what to do to remember…"

"Isn't that weird though? I mean, wouldn't anyone have told you? Wouldn't Anna have said anything about it by now?" He asked because this didn't make any sense to him.

"I have tried Anna…." She grumbled to herself, "and even she wouldn't open her big mouth although I could see she wanted too. But I saw fear in her eyes, so I didn't push."

"That's a first." He mumbled, "Well, what about your father?"

"Same…" She sweat dropped and put down the doll that had a screw in its head and a lab coat on it. "And also everyone else who knows me… always refuses to tell me anything when I ask… I feel like I'm not wanted in this city a lot of times…"

"There's got to someone you can get to tell you? Why not Black Star? He can't shut his damn mouth?"

She began to grin to herself, "I've beaten him to a pulp before and still nothing…"

"Well alright then." He said sighing, "Well… why did you try to kill that woman earlier?" He studied Jade closely.

She blinked twice and glanced at him but then thought about it for a moment. "Hmmmm… I really don't know to tell you the truth…" She had a finger on her chin as she talked, "I guess I got so fed up with everything that I snapped for a few minutes…" She then glanced back at him and had almost a bored look on her face. "You saw didn't you?" She knew he had because he was there with her, but she wanted to hear it from him. "I'm not a normal meister…"

"Ah… yeah, I did. You're younger than me though… How did that happen?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck but he was happy that she was actually finally opening up to him and telling him some stuff at least. It was better than nothing.

"And once again I don't remember…" She mumbled to herself and took off her red head band sitting it down on her dresser also before she headed back to her bed. "I guess I became one before I forgot… But I'm not supposed to show anyone what I am." She sighed and then ran a hand through her hair. "Everything about my childhood before I was eight is a complete mystery. So I've made it my mission to force them to tell me sooner or later… at any cost…" Her eyes turned a dark red for a minute before turning back to their normal color but she looked at him. "And I'm kind of scared now because Kid never took his punishment to the max, and it seems like he's about to get a lot worse with it now."

Meji made a face, "Well, I just hope it's not too bad. He knows about it, I'm sure. I don't think he'd punish you too badly if he's keeping information about your past from you."

"Yah I guess…" She said to herself. "But knowing Kid, he'd be more interested in getting his daughter a weapon before punishing me for the time being at least…" Jade yawned loudly, "But the threat still scares me some."

"I can't imagine you being scared of anyone, at least him of all people. All you have to do is mention the three stripes in his hair to get Lord Death riled up…" He pointed to the area were Kid's stripes were and rolled his eyes. "I wonder why he's like that…" He remembered when Kid freaked out on him the first time he saw him.

She laughed and turned towards him, "I do that a lot to tell you the truth, just to get him mad." She smirked to herself but then got up and headed towards her door pushing him out into the hallway and walked out after him shutting her door. "But I guess before that, I have to go make up with Blair before I get an earful from my father…" She groaned to herself and walked around him to her dad's door across the hall. "I will see you in the morning then…" With that Jade went into her father's room and closed the door.

Meji watched her and sighed to himself before he sighed and went into his room since it was getting late and he knew he needed to get some sleep.


	7. Anna's Weapon Aya

Sorry about the long wait for the next chapter… a lot of stuff came up during the summer that made me put the story aside. But I am back now with more content I have to type up but enjoy this chapter until the next one comes out :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or the world.

**Claimer:** But I do own: Jade, Meji, Anna, Aya, Green Star, and Alex… so please do not take them without permission. Thank you.

**Anna's Weapon… Aya**

Anna bounced into the living room with a bowl, way too full of popcorn, and grinned to Jade who had been forced by Kid to watch his daughter as he went out to do something with Liz and Patty. "Movie Time!" She was so glad that Jade was over. She hadn't gotten to spend hardly any time with her now that she had school and… Green Star. Sitting the bowl on the table she bounced over to the TV and opened a drawer under it picking out a movie.

Sitting on the couch bored as she watched Anna shifting through the movies, she knew she couldn't back out now. "So what movie are we watching?" She asked as she stretched a little and grabbed the bowel of popcorn munching on some before Anna ate it all.

"A scary one!" She squealed back and popped it in before she bounced onto the couch grabbing the bowl from Jade and took a mouthful of it. Spilling some popcorn also over the two of them. "I'm so glad you said you'd stay with me! It gets lonely here." She took another mouthful.

Jade grabbed another hand of popcorn and ate a few pieces. "It's been awhile since I've done anything like this. It's nice to have a nice laid back night… for once." She got comfy with a pillow behind her so she wouldn't have to sit up all the time for the movie.

Anna beamed at that and wiggled in her seat a little. Though once the movie started, she actually shut up, her hand freezing over the popcorn bowl once they got to the part where there killer was. "Oh…. No…" She whimpered, watching the man sneak up on his victim. She yelped when he attacked and ended up throwing the bowl of popcorn up into the air covering her eyes and clung to Jade in a vice grip.

"Its… ok… Anna…" Jade said and tried to get out of her grip and she looked at the spilled popcorn all over now and sighed gently a little sad. "Don't worry Anna; it's only a movie nothing like this can happen." But suddenly a noise on the second floor caught her attention and her eyes narrowed a little.

Anna jumped again when she heard the noise. She looked up and sniffled a little and clung more too Jade. "J-Jade? What's that?"

"I don't know… but I intend to find out."

"Uhh… no no no no no… Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"Then come with me… you know I can handle my own." She got herself out of Anna's death grip and stretched. "I'm not letting an intruder come into this house alright… So don't worry. It will be alright." She patted her head and stood up holding out her hand to her.

Anna whimpered but she nodded and grabbed her hand standing up. She got behind her and grabbed the back of her shirt looking around scared. "What do you think it is? I hope no one's here. I don't think I could handle it…." She sniffled gently.

"We won't know until we find out…" She got to the stairs and stopped hearing something crash upstairs again. Her eyes narrowed even more and her arm turned into a scythe blade. That was when she caught site a shadow coming towards the stairs. Anna yelped and clung to Jade more. Tears came to the corner of her eyes and she sniffled.

Aya cursed as she tripped over something that looked very expensive. Why the hell did Lord Death ask her to come to his house and at such a random hour? He wasn't even there to greet her. No one was there. "What the hell kind of school is this?" She muttered to herself, but saw a light flickering near a door and sighed as she headed over that way.

Moving into the other room with Anna, Jade glanced at her. "Stay here ok." She whispered to her and went back to the side of the stairs. She saw the shadow beginning to descend the stairs and her face formed a frown knowing she'd get a better angel from the other side.

Grumbling to herself, Aya sighed seeing that the stairs led down to another expensive area. Maybe that's what Lord Death wanted. He wanted to see if she'd investigate. After all, DWMA students were supposed to check everything out before finishing a mission. Though, this was hardly a mission. She ran a hand through her hair and began to descend the stairs, squinting as it got darker.

When the girl got down to the bottom of the stairs, Jade grinned to herself and stepped out from the shadows behind the girl. "Who the hell are you?" She stood there glaring at her with her arms over her chest.

Aya stopped and blinked, squinting some more hardly being able to see. "Um… well, who are you?" She asked back. This person didn't seem very friendly. Maybe she had the wrong house? No. No one could mistake this house.

Flipping on the lights, Jade stood there still glaring. "I asked first. Deciding to break into Lord Death's house for the hell of it is a stupid move." She smirked to herself.

"I wasn't sneaking in! I was invited by Lord Death! Damn it!" She growled. She had a very short fuse and got angry very easily.

"Uh huh…" Jade just shrugged to herself. "Well Lord Death isn't here… so you can just leave now." She shooed her away with a bored look on her face.

"Why would he invite me over if he's not going to be here?" She asked as her hands clenched and took a step forwards. "Are you his interrogator or something?"

She smirked and put her arms behind her head with a slight laugh. "I wish…"

Aya raised an eyebrow to that as well. "Look, I'm not leaving until I speak to him. He asked me to come here and I'm not going to disobey him. Where is he?"

"I said he is out you idiot…"

"Don't call me an idiot, you shrimp!"

Jade's eyebrow twitched, "Well at least I can tell when no one is home. You idiot!"

"Hey! I'm going to pop you if you call me an idiot one more time!" She yelled at her.

From the corner, Anna glanced around the wall and her eyes went wide seeing Jade standing up to someone. "Try not to fight Jade…"

"Idiot…" She said really slow and dumb sounding while sticking her tongue out at her. "Just try, you can't win against me…"

"You brat!" She yelled, taking a few huge steps towards her and rearing back to slap her, but Jade brought up her hand before she hit her. Her arm turned into a scythe which made Aya bring her hand back and held it in pain and swore a little as she glared at her. "What the?" After a minute she rubbed her sore fist, "Oh, you think you're something don't you?"

Jade shrugged, "Not really…" she yawned and stretched ignoring her for a minute.

"You…" Aya's temper had hit the breaking point by then and she charged, shoving Jade back, about to punch her in the face.

Growling low, she ducked under her punch and charged at her in return. She tackled her onto the ground and rolled off before she touched her. "I'm going to hurt you!" Aya screamed at her and grabbed her by the ankle and tugged her down onto the ground. She punched Jade in the side trying to overpower her.

Jade kicked Aya in the stomach and quickly then brought her palm back and struck her straight in the middle of the chest before she got away and spat out some blood on the side. That punch had hurt her, but she refused to show it. "Well I admit, you're not a sissy…" She grinned a little at her.

"Heh, I can see you aren't either." Aya said while wheezing a little from the punch. This girl was good, but she stood up and glared at Jade. This fight was about pride now, screw what had happened before. She couldn't let this girl beat her.

Jade got up and got into an offensive position but gave Aya no time to defend because she charged and threw a punch at her face.

Taking the hit, she took the opportunity to get Jade in the stomach between the ribs which caused Jade to cough up some blood which Aya noted that black liquid came out of her mouth but she didn't have time to think about it.

Jade had heard a cry from Anna and she knew that she had to finish this to not get her involved. "That's it…" She said to herself and round house kicked Aya into a wall hard.

"Gah!" Aya cried as she slammed into the wall. Sliding down she coughed up some blood but quickly got up and ramming back into Jade and throwing her across the room. "You fucking brat!"

She got slammed into a painting and rolled away before jumping up and charged again tackling her through a wall into the living room. She kept her hold on her the whole time… getting cut also from the wall, but she ignored it.

Aya scratched and kicked at her, trying to get free while coughing up blood. There was some definite damage done but she couldn't let this girl win… she just couldn't. Neither of them heard Anna as she was yelling at them to stop fighting. But Suddenly Jade hit her in the pressure point on her neck which caused her body to go limp. Blood seeping past her lips, but Anna caught up to them and covered her mouth with her hands. "Jade! You didn't!"

"No… I didn't…" She said wheezing gently but spat out blood to the side. "Anna, go get some rope please…"

"Huh Rope?" She asked, blinking as tears rolled down her face. She really did hate fighting, which was unfortunate, given who her father was.

"I didn't kill her Anna… I made her unable to move for a short time…" She sighed and stood up while she pat her head. "Never mind, stay here with her and I'll be right back." She left the room to find some rope. She knew where most everything was anyway.

Anna nodded, while she sniffled. She knelt down to the paralyzed right and watched her. Who was she? What was she doing here to begin with? She said her father sent her. Why?

After five minutes, Jade came back and kneeled down. "Well then, help me tie her up." She sat Aya up and began to tie her up… handing the rope to Anna sometimes. Anna helped Jade, though she felt really weird about it. The girl's eyes were open and she knew that she could see and hear them, and it was unnerving.

"I wish daddy was home…"

"Yah well… he won't be back till tomorrow. So you being safe is my responsibility for now…" She sighed and dragged her over to the wall and leaned her up against it. "There…" She sighed and went to sit back down on the couch. "I got to admit, that girl doesn't go down easy…" she rubbed her sore stomach where Aya had hit her.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Nope, no idea…"

"Oh…" Anna sniffled and looked down at her feet. "I don't think I can sleep tonight now."

Jade glanced at her and scratched her head with a slight sigh. "Well… then come over here…" she patted the couch next to her. "Lie down and get some sleep… I won't leave."

"Promise?" She asked, going over and laying down. She pulled a pillow up under and laid her head on it which was against Jade's leg.

"Yup…" she nodded and gave Anna a small smile.

Anna smiled a little and nodded, "Thanks Jade." She said, and closed her eyes before she falling asleep.

Jade watched her fall asleep before her eyes shifted back towards the girl. She stayed up all night watching her but by seven am, she yawned and knowing the girl would be able to move soon. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched a little hoping Kid would be back soon.

Anna had slept like a baby all night, Aya however was a different story. She blinked, finally able to move. What the hell was that girl? She groaned, and flexed her fingers a little getting the feeling back in them.

"I see you're getting back feeling now…" she narrowed her eyes at her.

Aya glared at her but couldn't say anything yet. This was terrible, what the hell was her problem?

Jade continued to stare at her but then stretched and stood up. She walked up to her and poked her in the nose. "While Kid is gone, her daughter is under my care… so until he returns you will stay tied up…" Aya groaned and coughed a little, finding it hard to breathe, especially tied up like this. Jade continued to look at her, but then kneeled down and loosened up the rope at least so she could breathe and stood up walking back over to Anna. "Morning, come on wake up sleepy head…" she shook her gently to wake up.

"Mm… five more minutes…." Anna mumbled, drooling a little on the pillow, her hair all over the place now.

"If you don't wake up, I won't make you breakfast."

"Hmmm?" She said finally opening her eyes, "You're cooking? Yay!"

Jade scratched her head, "Bring her along with you when you come to the kitchen ok…" She walked out towards the kitchen to get started.

"Huh?" Anna whispered low to herself but glanced over to Aya and tensed remembering last night. "Oh…" She got up and rubbed her eyes before she carefully walked over to the girl. Stepping over the rubble from the night before. "Um… are you okay?" Aya glared at her, and grit her teeth trying to move but still feeling like she couldn't. She quickly gave up and sighed, she'd wait for her chance to get back at Jade, but for now she'd go along with everything. "Please don't be angry at me, I tried to make her stop…" Anna said and knelt down in front of her while pouting.

She continued to glare at her, but blushed a little when her stomach growled.

"Oh… um… Jade's making food. Do you want some?" She asked and reached out hesitantly but grabbed the rope and started to loosen them even more so that she could get up if she wanted. Anna was really sweet even if she was probably the dumbest student at DWMA.

She blinked feeling her loosen them, 'Is she stupid?' she thought to herself but felt like she could move and began to stand up. She was taller than Anna, so she glanced down at her. "Kitchen…" She said in a rough voice, her voice coming back now also.

"Okay!" Anna said, smiling cutely and walking ahead of her. Glancing back to make sure she was following. "Jaaaddddeee! What are you making!" She asked bouncing into the kitchen into a chair.

Jade had a lot of pans out and had a lot of food out. "Well a lot of breakfast food really. I wasn't sure what you like this time of morning…" She hadn't known what to make, and had decided to make a little bit of everything also she knew Anna ate a lot.

"YAY!" Anna cheered turning and grinning at Aya. For a minute, she even forgot that there had been a fight only a few hours ago. Sat down in a chair and looked at Aya.

Jade, who in return glanced back at her. "I will release your rope enough to eat, but until Kid comes back you are not leaving…" She walked over and undid them some more before she went back to the food. After 20 minutes, a pile of food was in front of them. "Eat up…' She got her food before Anna ate her.

Anna's eyes were as big as her stomach and she gobbled up as much as possible and then some more. "Oh my god! Jade, this is SO good!" She said her mouth full. Aya actually ate a bit, silently agreeing with Anna. The fact that the girl who had beaten her ass made it, kind of put a damper on it but still… it was good.

Seeing all the food gone after a few minutes, she sighed a little. "Well then, I'll leave cleanup for kid…" She scratched her head and glanced towards the front door. "Because they are back…"

As on cue, Patty ran through the house into the kitchen while laughing. "I smell good!"

"You're too late…"

Anna frowned and looked at her plate. "I have a pancake left!" She piped, running over and sharing it with Patty. Who ate it hungrily.

Aya looked up and raised an eyebrow. This… was going to be interesting. About 20 seconds later, a loud scream was heard from the other room and Liz rushed in. "Uh… Anna… you dad…"

"What's wrong with him?" Jade blinked to herself as she finished her drink.

"There's a gaping hole in the wall… What do you think?" Liz said while sweat dropping.

"JADE!" Kid screamed from the other room, Aya sighed and hung her head. Apparently this was a common think about here.

Jade blinked twice, all the cuts and bruises she got from Aya last night were still showing, but she began to clean up the kitchen ignoring Kid until he came into the kitchen. "Well that… wasn't entirely my fault."

Kid stomped into the kitchen and nearly died seeing the mess there as well. "Gah! Jade! What the hell happened here!" He yelled. He looked over and saw the student he'd talked to the day before and then all the color drained out of his face. She was tied up, bruised and cut and looked like she'd been through hell and back. "Jade! Why the hell did you beat up a student! I can't keep dealing with this…" he wasn't all that mentally stable, afterall, not with having Anna for a daughter.

"Hey! She snuck into the house! I thought she was a burgler!" She defended herself and put all the pots into the sink. "I was protecting your daughter… thank you very much!"

Kid looked at Anna who just laughed nervously. "It was… well… we didn't know who she was…" She half explained.

Aya just looked up, heeling weak and angry. "Can someone completely untie me, please?"

Kid gasped and went over, letting the chains fall off her. "Jade…. Really?"

"Really? seriously? You don't believe me?" Jade stood there in disbelief.

"Should I?" He asked annoyed. "Did you explain yourself?" He asked Aya.

"Well… I told them I was looking for you but I didn't get a chance to explain why or who I was. This girl… she just got under my skin."

"I asked you! I gave you time to explain!" Jade yelled at Aya.

Aya sighed and looked down, swaying a little. "I need to lay down…." She whimpered. Kid took her by the arm and led her out, telling Jade he'd be back soon.

Liz swallowed and looked to Jade. "I'd leave now if I were you."

She grumbled and tossed a pot down on the ground letting the contents go everywhere on the ground. "fine!" She yelled and walked to the door ignoring Anna and slammed the door shut before she walked down the street. She was tired, cranky, sore, and pissed… not a good combination for her.


End file.
